In Custody: An Officer Wolford Tale
by JoeyJoBobJunior
Summary: In a short story that takes place during the events of "A Fox in The Jailhouse", Officer Tim Wolford has tracked down and captured the juvenile criminal who stabbed and injured his partner, Terry Fangmeyer, but a tragedy occurs that reminds Wolford of his sad past and the cop and perp start to bond in a tragic tale that will change Wolford's life forever. Rated "T" for tears.
1. Chapter 1

**Forward by the Author**

 _For the first time that I could ever remember, I held my father's hand. It was moments before he passed away._

 _He had been having severe health problems in the past two years before his death. I forget what the procedure was called, but all I know is that it drained him of his energy and he hated it greatly. One month before his passing, my mom had to leave and go 30 miles away to take care of my aunt who was dying of cancer. During that time my dad got real sick, but refused to go to the hospital. He had basically had enough of the energy draining procedures. I called and called my mom to come back and she finally did just a day before he passed._

 _When the emergency crew finally came, he was in bad shape. Mom had me take the ride in the ambulance to the hospital with him while she got my brother and contacted my sister to pick her up. When we got to the hospital, he could barely breathe. I didn't know what to do in that situation. All I could do was hold his hand and tell him everything was going to be okay. It was an awkward last few moments. He was having me try to get one of the doctors to get him a bedpan or something to go pee. His last spoken words were "I've never had to pee so bad in my entire life!" Not exactly the last words you want to have before leaving this world._

 _They got a heart monitor on him and rushed him into a room. I saw him take a few huge gulps of air and then the monitor flat-lined. They pushed me out of the room and into a fancy waiting room which I guess is for relatives of dying loved ones. It took forever for the others to arrive (they didn't know about the room and no one informed them) and I was alone, by myself for an hour. Needless to say it was a really bad night._

 _The thing is, until that night, I was never really that close to him. He was a Kentucky-raised conservative and I'm a California-raised liberal. He loved horses and I could care less for them. He loved to tell racist jokes and I hated them. But mostly, he was verbally abusive to me and my mom and I always hated him for that. In his final years though, he softened up. He stayed at home and took up cooking and basically mellowed out and became a much different man._

 _We did have some fond memories together. I had to laugh because his favorite cartoon was "Muppet Babies". Every Saturday morning during the 80's, I woke from my bed to hear this middle-aged truck driver listening to a cartoon about baby puppets. Now here I am. A middle-aged man writing fan-fiction about a city occupied by anthropomorphic animals._

 _It's been ten years since his death, both those last moments still haunt me a bit. He may not have been the best dad, but he was a good provider and he was MY dad. With that said, I dedicate this story to my father. God rest his soul._

* = See "A Fox in the Jailhouse" for the full back story leading to this short story.

Chapter 1: What's past is present

 **September 13th, 1999 18 years ago in Barklyn. Just on the outskirts of Zootopia**

"C'mon dude!" Said the 15 year-old wolf in the back of the police car. "Lemme out! I didn't do nuthin'!"

"Purse snatching isn't 'nuthin'!" Officer Bogo replied. "Besides, you should consider yourself lucky. I'm going easy on you. By all accounts, I should send you to juvie or even jail! But I've seen what happens when the kids come out. They end up even worse than when they came in. So I'm sending you to your mother. She's waiting for you at home and she sounds real pissed."

"Aww crap! I think I'd-a been better off in jail!"

The cop car arrived in front of the Wolford's home. Bogo pulled out a pawcuffed Tim to present to his mother. "Here you are ma'am. He's your problem now."

Tim's mother was enraged. She slapped her son across the muzzle and pulled on his ear. "Timothy Samuel Wolford you damn mongrel! You are in big, BIG trouble!"

"OW! Dangit ma! You're hurtin' my ear!"

"Damn right I am! I'm gonna bite 'da scruff of yer friggin' neck hard when we get in 'da house! Now you listen up! You're not goin' anywhere near 'dose Los Lobos boys anymore, ya understand me?!"

"Los Lobos are my family!"

"I'M YOUR FAMILY!"

"You aint' never here! Just like dad wuz never here for me!"

"Yer dad was gutter trash who left me the moment I got pregnant with you! But I'm here now for good! We had a class action lawsuit against our company and won big time! I was left with a large, LARGE pension. So I'm gonna be home every day and on yer ass every night! You are goin' back to school ASAP, you understand me?!"

"School ain't never done me any good! You know 'dat!"

" 'Ain't never' is a double negative." Bogo said to Tim.

"Shaddap cop! I don't need no learnin' not nohow anyways!"

Bogo was taken back "That was like...a quadruple negative! Ma'am you better get him back to school before his brain turns to mush!"

"You ain't kiddin'!" Tim's mother replied. "Now you listen good Tim. I'm home now. I'm here for you every day. Yer headin' back to school and if you have any problems with yer homewoik, I'll help ya!"

Bogo corrected her. "Work. Homework."

"'Dat's what I said! Homewoik! Look Tim. I love you. You are the most important person in my life and I ain't about ta give up on you! It's like 'dat song says. Every step ya take, every move ya make, every...cake ya bake, I'll be watchin' youse! If I see ya even chattin' with a Los Lobos member, I'm gonna send Mistah Bogo here after you. You understand me."

Tim said nothing.

"I SAID..Do you understand me?!"

"Most of it, but not all" said Bogo. "Your accent's kinda thick."

"Not you! Him! Do you understand me Tim?!"

"...Yes ma."

"Good!" She turned her attention to officer Bogo. "Thank you for not sending him ta jail sir."

Bogo smiled. "That's quite alright. I think having to deal with you will be even more punishing."

Miss Wolford smiled back. "Yer darn right!"

 **April 10th 2001**

The 17 year-old Tim was at the kitchen table doing his homework. "Stupid algebra! I don't get it! It gives ya 'da answer, but takes away 'da question!"

Tim's mom looked over his shoulder. "Lemme see...Okay look, it's kinda in revoise here. 'B x 45 = 360. You have ta find the value of B right? 'Den you gotta do division instead! 360 divided by 45."

"Ooooh! I can do division. Lemme see..." Wolford wrote it down as a division problem. "...It's eight! 8 x 45 = 360!"

"See? You can do it!"

"' 'Tanks mom! Yer 'da best! I gotta be honest wit' ya. Chico wanted to talk to me 'da other day."

"That Los Lobos punk? What did you tell him?"

"I told him ta go #$% himself. I'm done with all-a dat nonsense!"

Miss Wolford hugged her son from behind and gave him a kiss. "I proud of you son! But watch 'da potty mouth okay?"

"Okay...Mom? I think I know what I wanna do after high school and college. I wanna be a cop like officer Bogo! I wanna help make a difference in people's lives!"

"That's great honey! I'd be so proud!"

" 'Dere's just one thing. I'm doin' okay in my other courses, but I'm failin' grammar."

"Eh. We ain't exactly got much use fer grammar in 'dis house anyhow."

They both laughed together and Wolford's mother hugged him from behind.

 **May 28th 2007**

Tim anxiously waited at the bottom of the stairs near the stage to hear his name called. He had finally passed the academy (by the skin of his fangs) and was about to become a real cop. A goal that would make his mother so proud of him,. There was just one problem. His mother was no where to be seen in the audience. He kept looking at the empty chair waiting for her to show up.

The announcer then said his name. "Officer Timothy Samuel Wolford, 1st Precinct!" Despite not having the best grades, Bogo, who was recently made chief pulled some strings to put him in his squad. He was very proud of how far Wolford had come along ever since he made the decision to bring him to his mother's instead of the jail. A decision he always looks back on with pride. Tim went to pick up his badge and there was a small amount of applause, but his mother was still no where to be found. He went off the stage to talk to Francine Pennington. A fellow cadet who had also just graduated.

"Can you believe this Franky?! My mom puts me through hell ta get me here and she aint even got 'da decency ta show up on time! Where 'da hell is she?!"

"Beats me!" The elephant replied.

Just then, chief Bogo walked up. He had a solemn look upon his face.

"Hey chief!" Wolford said. "Looks like yer my boss now. You have any idea what's holdin' my mudder up?"

"Wolford, I...I have just received some bad news...I'm sorry."

Confusion first hit Wolford then fear. "What news? Chief...where's my mom?!"

"Wolford, I...I'm so sorry!"

Wolford shook Bogo by the waist (which is as high as he could reach him). "Where's my mom dammit?! What happened to her?! I NEED TO SEE MY MOM!"

 **Present day.**

Wolford snapped out of the funk he was in while driving. His captive's words brought him into the past. "Wh-what did you say kid?!"

"Please let me out sir!" said the sobbing 15-year old cougar pawcuffed in the back seat. "I need to see my mom!"

"After what you did today?! Nuttin' doin! You snatched a nun's poise and almost killed my partner!"

Officer Wolford was having a very eventful day. The craziest in his life, in fact.* While investigating a missing Hippo, he tripped a bomb in the hideout of his old gang, the Los Lobos. Luckily he knew of a trap door next to the switch he stepped on. He had three seconds to drop into the trap door and slide down the chute leading to the emergency exit. With a large fireball behind him, he managed to escape, but not without burning a good chunk of his backside including leaving his back and tail furless.

In a risky and vengeful move, he found where the Los Lobos were keeping the hippo and managed to rescue him resulting in a huge car chase. Chief Bogo and the rest of the ZPD were so happy with his success, that he was promoted to sergeant.

However, that was the last of the good news as there was more bad news. No one thought he had survived the explosion. Detective Oats informed Ben Clawhauser of what had happened and Clawhauser informed his newlywed wife, Terry Fangmeyer of Tim's death. Terry and Tim were partners on the force, the very best of friends and even lovers for a short time. She was already under a lot of stress and this news had put her over the top.

While sobbing outside to sister Camella, a cranky nun who was judging the Clawhauser's to see if they were fit to be foster parents (Fangmeyer tends to rush into things), a purse snatcher came and grabbed Camella's purse and took off running.

Incredibly enraged, Terry chased and stalked the purse-snatching cougar into an alley. Drool came off of her fangs as she growled. The young cougar was scared to death of her and was having trouble pulling out a knife to protect himself. As Terry pounced, the cougar got the knife out and she fell right on top of him. The knife cut deep into Terry's ribs and it nearly killed her. She got the purse back, but is currently hospitalized.

When Wolford found out the news of what happened, he told Terry he would find the cougar and bring him to jail. Sure enough, Wolford discovered the kid trying to steal some medicine from a local 24-hour pharmacy. He chased him down and tackled him. The boy tried to get the knife out, but the seasoned cop grabbed his arm and twisted it, forcing the boy to let go of the knife. Wolford then arrested the punk and put him in the back seat of his car. The knife now in his possession.

The young cougar pleaded with Wolford. "PLEASE Mister! My mom needs her medicine! It's the only thing I can do to get her up and out of bed for awhile! She's very sick!"

"Yer 'da one that's sick!...In 'da head!"

The young cougar started sobbing. _" 'Dey all crack and want 'dere mommies."_ Wolford thought to himself. But then he remembered a similar situation 18 years ago. The day Bogo took him back to his mother instead of sending him to jail. Bogo was right. A juvenile is more likely to become a worse criminal when released from jail than if they have somewhere to go and get help. Maybe...

"Where's 'dis medicine?" Wolford asked.

"It's in my backpack next to you. In the front pocket."

Wolford stopped at a red light and looked at the back pack. "If 'dis is a bomb 'er somethin', I'll haunt ya from 'da grave! I already exploded once today!"

He searched the backpack and found the medicine. "Tigernol? Alfalfa Seltzer?! Cramitall?! 'Dese are just painkillers and upset stomach medicine!"

"It's the only thing that makes her fell better for a short while. Makes her like her old self. I'm really worried sir. She's very sick."

Tim gave it some thought. He could be lying, but if he's not, jailing him and letting her go without medicine could be a death sentence. On the other hand, this was the punk who nearly killed his best friend and partner. He had to make a decision. " _SIGH!_ Alright! We're headin' to your place! But if you ain't on 'da up and up, I'll throw ya in 'da woise cell we got! Ya hear?!"

A smile came across the cougar's face. "Oh thank you sir! Thank you!"

"Quit thankin' me and give me directions to yer house."

The cougar sobbed his face into the back seat. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Enough wit' the thanks already! Sheesh!"

Moments later, Wolford arrives at the young cougar's home. "You go in foist. I don't trust ya."

The cougar started calling for his mother. "Mom? Mooom! I'm home! I ummm...have company."

Wolford heard some coughing and wheezing. "I'm _COUGH! HACK!_ I'm here sweetie!"

Wolford entered the room with the cougar. "Oh my God!"

The cougar in bed was so skinny and frail it was hard to recognize her species at first. Her muzzle and eyes had sunken into her face and he could see her collar bone. She was nothing but fur and bones. Wolford thought if he just blew on her, she'd fly away in the breeze. He voice was frail and raspy. He could barley hear her.

The young cougar walked up to her with the pills. "Here mom! I got you your medicine. Can you sit up a bit?"

" _COUGH!_ Yeah. Who's the wolf?"

Wolford finally snapped out of seeing the frail cougar. "Ma'am. I'm officer Tim Wolford. 'Dat medicine yer taking was STOLEN from the local pharmacy by yer son. He wouldn't let it go, so I paid for it. Not only 'dat, he stabbed my partner with a large pocketknife, leaving her hospitalized!"

"JAMES! The frail cougar screamed right before coughing some more. "How could you do this to me?! I can always write you out a check!"

"There's barely any money left in the bank! MY part-time check doesn't come in 'till next week and I was desperate!"

"He even stole a nun's poise!" Wolford noted. "By all rights, he should be in prison right now, but...I can see why he was so desperate. You need to be in a hospital lady!"

"I HATE doctors!" The frail cougar stated. "Besides, it doesn't matter."

Wolford was confused. "...Why?"

She looked at her son. "James, I need you to _COUGH! COUGH! HACK!_ to leave the room for a second. Can you make me a coffee?"

"Right away mom!" James left the room and Wolford was able to talk alone with the mother.

"If I go to the hospital, I won't be coming back home. I just want some final happy moments with my son."

She then coughed heavily into some napkins. There was blood splatters all over the white tissues.

Wolford knew what was going on. "Yer dying. Aren't you?"

"Lung cancer. Terminal. I'm _COUGH! COUGH!_ in the late stages."

"Does yer son know?"

"...No. He just thinks I'm very sick."

"You can't keep something like 'dis from him! One day soon, he's gonna wake up and go to yer room and you'll be dead! We HAVE ta get you to a hospital!" Wolford stated. "Even if yer dyin', 'dey can prolong yer life!"

"No! Please!"

Wolford called 911. "This is officer Wolford of the ZPD. I have a terminally ill cougar who needs immediate medical attention."

"Damn you!"

"I'm doin' this for yer own good and for his. "Dat kid has the right ta know what's wrong with you! I'd-a paid a million bucks 'ta have a nice, long goodbye wit' my mom."

"He'll only worry and we don't _COUGH!_ have the insurance!"

"Yeah? Guess what not tellin' him did?! It caused him ta steal a nun's poise, stab my partner and rob a pharmacy! All 'ta get medicine fer you! You don't wanna worry him?! He's worried sick right now! Don't worry about insurance. If a ZPD officer calls in a medical emergency, the state pays for 'da medical bills if needed."

She realized what she had done. A look of shame across her face.

"If yer in a hospital. At least he'll know you're gettin' 'da medical attention you need and he won't be runnin' around comittin' crimes."

She started to sob. "He dropped out of school to take care of me. He was _COUGH! COUGH!_ a straight A student! I'm ruining his life!"

"Don't say 'dat! Yer his mudder. Any kid would do 'dat fer his mom."

She grabbed Tim's paw which startled him. "Please. _COUGH! HACK!_ Please watch over him. He needs guidance!"

"I...ummm...I."

Just then, James came into the room. "Mom! There's an ambulance at our sidewalk! What's going on?!

"Son...I should have told you earlier but...I'm dying."

Tears started to swell in James' eyes. "No!...You're lying! He told you to say that didn't he?! HE'S LYING!"

Wolford tried to explain. "Listen kid, I.."

"SHUT UP! You don't understand! She's just sick! That's all!"

The mother grabbed her son by the paw. "James. I have terminal lung cancer. I'm lucky if I have days left. I should have told you. I'm _COUGH! COUGH! I'm_ sorry!"

James was in tears. "DON'T LIE TO MEEE!"

"It's true! Honey, I'm so sorry!"

It was then that the paramedics came in and put her on a gurney. James tried to intervene. "No! Nononono! She's just sick! She doesn't need to go!"

They put an oxygen mask over the cougar's mom. "WHEEEZE! It's okay baby. Stay with Wolford. He'll take care of you."

Wolford grabbed him and pulled him away. "Relax kid! It's okay! I'll take you to 'da hospital and you can see her in her room. Alright?!"

James tried to struggle out of Wolford's grasp. "It's not alright! It's not okay! I want to go with my mom! MOMMAAAAHH!"

Wolford held onto the boy tight. He turned his head so the paramedics couldn't see the tears rolling down his eyes. "It's gonna be okay kid. I'm here...I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2: An Awkward Reunion

Chapter 2: An Awkward Reunion

* = In the early chapters of the story "Cheetah on Patrol"

** = Ben Clawhauser's mother.

 **Thursday, October 29th. Queen of the Sahara Hospital Waiting Room. 9:02pm**

"Can you check again please?" James asked Tim. "I'm really worried."

"Relax kid." Wolford replied. "It's only been five minutes since 'da last time I asked." He rubbed the shivering cougar's back. "They'll let us know when she's ready ta be seen. 'Dey know we're here."

Just then, Tim's smart phone started to vibrate. He picked it up and looked at who was calling. "Awww no!"

"What is it?" James asked.

"It's Terry. Y'know? 'Da one you stabbed?!"

"That's not how it happened!"

"Yeah, yeah." Tim said as he answered his phone. "Hey Fangs!...Yeah. Yeah I got him. He was actually pretty easy ta nab."

"Thanks a lot." James said sarcastically.

"...What's 'dat?...Oh, don't you worry, he's in big trouble alright." Wolford said with a wink at James. "Hunh?...Yeah, I sure will. I'll see ya later Fangs. G'night."

With that, Wolford clicked off the phone and put it back in his pocket. He then picked up a small, digest magazine that was on the counter and chucked it at James' head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"She told me ta throw the book at ya." Wolford replied. He then started laughing his head off and elbowing James. "HA-HA! C'mon kid! You could use a good laugh!"

"My mother's dying."

" _SIGH!_ I know. I'm sorry. I was just...y'know, tryin' 'ta lighten 'da mood. Ummm...You got someplace ta live after yer mom...y'know passes away?"

"You mean, IF she passes away!"

"Okay bud, okay."

"I already HAVE a home."

"Yer only 15 and don't have much money. How you gonna pay fer 'da house?!"

"It's already paid off. Mom just pays for taxes."

"Can you afford 'dat?"

"...No."

And I don't 'tink 'da welfare department will let an underage kid live on his own. You got any other family?"

"No...Well, my aunt, but she moved away a decade ago when her and mom had a falling out. We used to all live together. They moved down south near Bunnyburrow and we haven't heard from them since. I don't have their phone number or address."

"Maybe we can find a way ta contact 'dem. What's yer last name?"

"Catmull."

"Hmmm...Nevah hoid 'dat name before."

It was at this time that a nurse approached Tim and James. "We have her room ready. We're out of room in emergency, so we put her up in 7A. She can see you now."

Wolford slapped his head. "7A?! Oh great! Of all 'da rooms in all of 'da hospitals, 'dey put her in 'dat one!"

"What's wrong sir?" James asked.

"7A is Terry's room. Yer mom's sharin' a room with her. She's about ta meet 'da kid who stabbed her."

"Woah1 Hey! She attacked me! The knife was self-defense."

"Yeah. Right."

"I'm serious! You didn't see her! She was really upset about something and-and she just had this rage on her face! Her claws were bared and drool was coming off her fangs. I was scared for my life! I don't really know how to use the knife, I only bought it for self-defense. She was in mid-pounce by the time I got it out of my pocket and she fell right on top of me and the knife went in her gut! I only wanted to brandish it to scare her off, I swear!"

"So she leaped and fell on 'da knife right as you pulled it out?"

"Yes!"

"She was upset because she thought I wuz dead. _SIGH!_ I gotta admit, 'dat sounds like Fangs. Always rushing in wit'out thinkin'! Okay kid. I believe you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I wouldn't if I didn't already know her so well."

They started walking toward the elevator to get to the room. "Fangs ain't just my partner, she's my best friend. She was also my girlfriend fer awhile, but it didn't last."

"Why not?"

"She's a transvestite. She was born a man, but always felt 'dat she was a woman trapped inside a man's body. She got a sex change when she wuz 18. I accepted her as a woman and our friendship started to get into somethin' else. We were getting' pretty hot and heavy, but 'da scent of her pheromones turned me off somethin' awful. She still had 'da strong scent of a male and...I couldn't get past 'dat."

The elevator stopped on the seventh floor. "We're now both married 'ta other people. She's still my best friend and I still love her, but...it's more of a family kinda love. I consider her my little sister. _SIGH!_ She's 'da soul mate I can't mate."

James was surprised. "I can't believe she was a he! Still, it's nice that you two remained friends."

They entered the room. "Knock-Kn-"

"MOM!" James rushed over to give his mother a big hug. She had an oxygen mask on and was strapped to several machines, so he had to be careful in his approach.

James was sobbing. "Momma! I'm so happy you're okay!"

"I wouldn't exactly _COUGH!_ call this 'okay', but I'm feeling a little better."

Terry instantly recognized the boy. "What the HELL is he doing here?!"

Jame's mother got upset. "EXCUSE me?! This is my son!"

"Your damn son is the reason I'm laid up here!"

"Don't you DARE curse at _COUGH! HACK!_ at my son!"

Wolford peeked his head in. "Can I interject here before we start throwin' bedpans?!"

Terry growled at Wolford. "Tim, you better have a damn good explanation for why this punk isn't in jail right now!"

"That lady 'dere is 'da reason he wuz stealin' poises in 'da first place!"

" 'Poises'?"

" Yeah, y'know?. 'Dem bags ladies keep 'dere valuables in? Poises! Anyways, 'da long and 'da short of it is that he wuz tryin' ta get money for medicine because she's been real sick and she didn't tell him 'dat she's dyin' of lung cancer. He's a good kid, Fangs. He wuz just desperate."

James was crying as he held his mother's paw. "This is my fault! I should've done more!"

"Your fault?!" Wolford replied. "Did ya inject her with cancer?! You didn't know whut was goin' on and ya did everythin' ya could."

Wolford walked over to the boy and wiped the tears of his face. "Yer a good son. Don't evah forget that."

James' mother smiled. "He's right Jimmy."

Terry was still in a bit of a foul mood. "What about the fact that he stabbed me?!"

"Fangs, I want ya ta look me in the eye and tell me you didn't pounce on 'dat kid in a fit of rage. Did ya leap at him and fall on 'da knife just as he wuz pullin' it out?"

Terry couldn't look at Wolford. "Well...maybe. But I thought you died! And sister Camella was on my butt all day! I was under a lot of stress!"

" 'Dats no excuse not ta handle yer job like a pro. I got 'da knife away from 'dat kid, no problem."

Terry crossed her arms and looked away. "He shouldn't have had the knife in the first place."

James' mother looked at the tiger. "I'm _COUGH!_ I'm sorry for what my son did. It's my fault."

James tried to interrupt. "No mom! It's..."

"Quiet Jimmy! I didn't want to worry or frighten him with the bad news. I was hoping he could live my final days in ignorant happiness, but not telling him only made him worried and desperate. Please.. _COUGH! HACK!_ Please don't charge my son with anything!"

"Well..."

Just then, James got up and leered at Terry.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Terry asked.

"Well, ma'am, Mr. Wolford said you used to be a man."

"...Yeah?"

"Bullcrap!"

"WHAT?!"

"No way! Look at you! You got pretty eyes with long lashes, a very feminine form and that voice! There's no way you were ever a man!"

Wolford looked confused as Terry started to smile. "What 'da heck are ya talkin' about?! She wuz a man! I already told you all 'dis! Plus, look at 'dat Adam's apple and 'dem broad, muscular shoulders!"

James argued. "All tigers have those shoulders! I know what a lady looks like sir!"

Terry giggled and chimed in. "Yeah Wolfy! You should listen to James! He's a very good judge of females!"

Wolford just rolled his eyes. "Oh brudder!"

Terry reached out and rubbed the boys cheek. "Don't you worry James. Your aunt Terry won't be pressing any charges against you."

Wolford was stunned " 'Aunt Terry?!' "

"Thanks ma'am." James replied as he went back to sit with his mother.

His mother then leaned towards him to whisper in his ear. "Very slick, son."

"Darn straight." He whispered back. He then held his mother's paw. "Do you need anything?"

She had a faint smile. "Just your company honey."

Wolford then talked to Terry some more. "So Fangs, I forgot to tell ya oilier. I'm a sergeant now!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Old Bogo gave me a promotion fer savin' Higgin's brudder from my old gang. Had a hell of a car chase too."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah. I don't know all my responsibilities yet and I hope we're still partners, but I do know I'm technically, yer boss now! Heh-Heh! Bettah be nice to me if ya want a raise!"

Terry looked away from Wolford. "Actually...I think I might quit."

Wolford was shocked. "WHAT?! Why?!"

"It's just that...I have all these responsibilities now. I'm a foster mother to a giraffe and a handicapped mountain lion and Ben's my husband now and he deserves a housewife who'll stay at home and clean house and cook his dinner.."

"Don't gimme 'dat crap! Everyone knows ya can't cook worth a damn. What's really going on?"

Terry started to sob. "Because I'm a lousy cop! The worst!"

"What are ya talkin' about?!"

"Oh,. Come ON Tim! I was almost fired two days ago as is!* Every bad thing everyone's ever said about me is true! I-I-I'm immature and I rush into things! I mooned Judy just for being Ben's partner and almost caused a huge traffic accident which almost got a mammal killed!* Then I go into a rage after that boy snatched Camella's purse and...and...if he didn't have that knife, I-I-I don't know what might have happened! I could have killed or maimed him! I was in such a rage!"

Tim wanted to intervene, but he knew she was right. All he could get out was "...Terry."

"...I only wanted to be a cop to please my father. It didn't work. Alice** is going over to see him tonight to see if he'll give me away at the wedding ceremony. If he does, great. If he doesn't, then it's over between us. Either way, I don't care about his approval anymore. I'm putting my life in danger every day and I don't want my kids to be orphans ever again. The only thing keeping me on the force is my love for you and the rest of the squad.

Tim sat down by Terry's bed. "Fangs...A bad cop is one who abuses their power for their own poisonal gain. Yer a damn good cop. You always give back to 'da community. You are always 'da foist ta volunteer fer charities. Whenever there's a traffic accident, you make sure to take care of 'da victims and calm 'dere noives."

Terry rubbed her partners face with her paw. "Timmy, you don't have to have bad morals to be bad at your job. I fumble a lot. I do stupid things and I probably do more damage than I realize. Being a good person and sucking at your job are two different things."

"Look...just take some time ta think about it, alright? With 'dat 'Big Cheese' mess possibly comin' next week, we need all 'da help we can get. And...And I don't wanna lose my partner."

"You won't ever lose me Wolfy. I'll always be part of your life."

It was then that the doctor came in."Okay folks, it's 10pm I'm afraid visiting hours are over."

Wolford joked "'Dat's an odd phobia to have! Heh!-Heh!...Heh." Nobody laughed.

James looked at the doctor. "How's my mom doing sir?"

"I'm going to be honest with you son. She doesn't have much time left. The cancer has spread throughout her lungs and is in her bloodstream as well."

James was shaking. "Bu-But there's gotta be something that can be done right?! I mean, there are cancer treatment centers that can help, I'm sure!"

"Even if by some miracle they could take the cancer out of her, it would still kill her as the lung tissue the cancer has spread across would be gone."

Tears came down the cougar's face. "NO! There are silicone tissues they can replicate with now! You're just not trying hard enough!"

Wolford grabbed James by the shoulders. "JAMES! Kid! 'Dey are doin' all 'dey possibly can for her. I promise ya 'dat. Look...you can stay with me and my wife tonight and I'll drop you back off here in 'da mornin' on my way ta woik."

"You mean 'work'."

"'Dat's what I said! Woik! James...can I call ya Jim?"

"Sure. The kids at school did."

"Jim. Earlier, yer mudder asked me ta watch over you and 'dats what I'm gonna do. When an officer makes an arrest, we see to it that we take care of 'da prisoner until he or she is transferred to 'da proper authorities. So, until she passes and child welfare picks ya up, yer under my custody. Okay?"

James' mother smiled. " _COUGH! COUGH!_ Thank you officer."

Wolford smiled back "No prob."

James was still being stubborn. "I don't want to go back to your place! I want to go back to my home! I want mom home with me! I want my life back the way it was!"

James' mother spoke up. "Jimmy! _COUGH! COUGH!_ It's never gonna be like it was, but that doesn't mean it will always be bad. Go with officer Wolford. He's... _HAAACK!_ He's a good wolf and he just wants to make sure you're okay. Can you do that for your mom?"

James bowed his head. "Yes mom."

Wolford put his arm around Jame's shoulder. "C'mon Jim. You must be starvin'! I know I am. My wife will cook us some late dinner and I got an old game system at home we can play some stuff on."

"I don't feel much like playing games."

As they left Jame's mother talked to the doctor. She pulled out a card. "This is the number of my lawyer. Can you please give him a call?"

"Yes ma'am, if he's still up this late." The doctor left the room.

The mother turned to Fangmeyer. " _COUGH! COUGH!_ You're real close to that officer right?"

"Yes! We're the best of friends."

She leaned in closer to her. "I want you to tell me everything you know about _COUGH! HACK!_ about officer Wolford. I have an important decision to make."

 **Meanwhile...**

Tim and James were heading out the door. James was being a bit anxious. "Ummm.. sir? You mind if I use the restroom for a sec?"

"Sure thing kid. I'll grab us some snacks at the gift shop."

James headed into the restroom, but peaked around the corner and waited for Tim to leave. As soon as he turned the corner, James made a break for it and rushed out the hospital door.

Just as Tim entered the gift shop, he felt the need to pee. _"Ah geez!"_ He thought to himself. _"The power of suggestion."_ He walked into the restroom, but didn't see James anywhere. "Hey Jim, you on the John? Heh!-Heh!"

"No Jim here buddy!" Said a strangers voice from the closed stall.

"Awww crap! He bailed on me! That little joik!"

He ran out of the room and looked around. "James! Jimmy!" He ran out of the hospital just in time to see James get into a cab. "Ah great! The little twirp's probably headin' back to his house! I promised his mom I'd watch over him. He ain't getting' away from me 'dat easily!"

Wolford ran over to his car and drove it out of the parking lot. However, the taxi cab was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, James was in the back seat of the taxi cab. They drove for a few miles towards James' house. As soon as he was a few blocks from his home, he waited for the cab to come to a stop sign and he bailed out.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" the cab driver yelled as James jumped over a fence and ran down a back alley.

The cab was trying to chase him down. James ran down another alley and hid behind a dumpster. The cab slowly drove by. When the driver couldn't find James, he gave up the pursuit and left.

James breathed a sigh of relief. "I-I'll be home soon. Then I can clean up the house a-and make it look nice for mom. She'll have to come back home if it's spotless!"

Just then, a shiver went down James' spine as he heard a strange menacing voice from behind. "Well, well, well. If it isn't some filthy pred walkin' around on our turf!"

James turned around to see a gang of three rams stalking him. One of the rams was laughing. "Yeah. And he's a little momma's boy too! You wanna cry for your momma, little boy?!"

James was backing away "Look...I don't want any trouble. I just want to go home!"

"Well you GOT trouble you filthy pred! I'm sick of hearing about chompers like you attacking innocent prey! I think we're gonna make an example out of you."

"Leave me alone!" James ran back the way he came, but one of the rams charged him and knocked him to the ground.

"Get him up and put him to the wall!" said the head ram. Two of the rams grabbed him by the arms. They pinned him to the side of a brick wall.

The head ram started to slide his hoof back, ready to charge at the boy. "When I'm done with you, we're gonna stain those bricks red with your blood!"

One of the rams corrected him. "Bricks are already red."

"Well...I dunno! They'll be even more red, okay?! Don't get technical!"

James begged for his life. "Please! I didn't do anything!"

"I don't care." said the ram and he charged at the young cougar at full speed.


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation Day

Chapter 3: Graduation Day

A/N: Sorry guys _, this is gonna be my last chapter for over a week. I'm going to be at a comic-con upstate and won't be at my computer desk for over five days. I hope everyone's enjoying the story. Honestly, I'm real proud of it so far._

James begged for his life. "Please! I didn't do anything!"

"I don't care." said the ram and he charged at the young cougar at full speed. As he neared James, he started to stumble until he finally fell to the ground and slid across until his head hit the wall. James was unharmed and quite surprised. The other two rams were confused until they saw a tranquilizer dart sticking from the head ram's butt.

Before they could react, Wolford pounced on one of the ram's holding James and started punching him. "Hooves off my kid!"

As he was trading blows, the other ram attacked Tim from behind and started to punch at his sensitive, burnt back causing Tim to yip in pain.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Screamed James as he leaped onto the rams back and started biting and scratching him. The ram managed to throw him off, but James quickly got up and kneed the ram in the face.

The other ram managed to scramble free of Tim's grip. "Let's get outta here!" The two rams fled the scene, leaving their leader knocked out flat on the ground.

Wolford was ready to scream at James. "You stupid, little..."

"WHOO! Did you see that?!" James yelled excitedly. "We kicked their ass!" The boy was pumped and excited.

Tim wanted to yell at him some more, but seeing the boy happy and full of life, he knew that the kid needed this moment. "Yer damn right, we kicked ass!"

"Did you see it sir?! I leaped on his back and started biting and scratching and kicking! And then!...Then I delivered that knee to his face! He didn't stand a chance!"

Wolford shoved the boy to get him pumped. "YEAH! I saw it! Who's 'da cat?!"

"I'm the cat!"

Tim put his forehead with James. "I SAID WHO'S 'DA CAT?!"

"I'M THE CAT!"

"Damn right ya are!" Tim then gave out a huge howl. "AWROOOOOO! Try it Jim!"

"Oh! Okay... OWW-WOWWW!"

"Needs some woik. Gimmie a big roar!"

James let out a huge, deafening, deep roar like a lion than Tim absolutely loved.

"WHOO! Now 'dats more like it! I got goosebumps kid! Let's head home. I'm treatin' ya to a beer."

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Yer a tough guy now! You deserve at least one beer." Tim left out that his beers were non-alcoholic.

He then went over and pulled out the dart from the ram's butt. "The department repays us for any recycled darts. Plus, we don't like leavin' needles on 'da street. C'mon kid let's go."

They both got into the car. James was starting to look guilty. "I'm sorry I ran away sir. I just want things back the way they were."

"I know."

"...They never will be, will they?"

"No...No they won't, but...eventually, things will get better. I can promise ya that."

"Sir?...Why did you say 'Hooves off MY kid?' "

Tim was a little embarrassed for being put on the spot. It did come out subconsciously. "Well, ummm...you're in my custody for the time bein' so. I'm 'da one taking care of you for now. That's all."

"Oh...okay."

Time decided to distract Jim from the subject. "Look at us hunh?! Tim and Jim! Cleanin' 'da streets 'o thugs!"

James chuckled as the two drove off towards Wolford's home. Tim was proud of himself. For the first time all day, the boy was in a good mood.

 **The apartment of Tim and Auburn Wolford 10:45pm**

Tim opened the door. "Burnie!I'm home babe!"

Tim's wife Auburn, a lawyer wolf whose parents named her after her auburn-colored fur, answered back. "About time honey! Did you have anything to eat?"

"No, I'm starvin'! I did bring some company though."

Auburn stepped out of the bathroom to see Tim with the young cougar by his side. "H-Hello ma'am!"

"Who's this?" Auburn asked her husband.

"Burnie, 'dis is James Catmull. He's 'da perp I arrested fer stabbin' Terry."

"And he's not in jail because?..."

"It's a long story, but basically, he was poise stealin' because he wuz desperate ta get money fer medicine fer his dyin' mudder and it turns out Terry went on a rage and leaped right onta 'da knife like a dummy. In fact, his mudder and Terry are in 'da same room at 'da hospital! I'm takin' care of him until 'da state decides what to do wit' him."

"You mean WE are taking care of him. And thanks for making me part of that decision." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry babe, I should'a called. He really is a good kid though. Straight A' student."

James spoke up. "Nice meeting you ma'am! I'm glad you don't have that odd accent your husband does."

Auburn giggled. "Thanks. I'd do terrible as a lawyer if I had his dialect. 'Aaay judge! My client is like, innocent of any of 'dem charges and whatnot! Capiche?!' "

James and Auburn both started to laugh while Tim was embarrassed. "I don't sound like 'dat!"

Auburn talked to James. "Are you hungry honey?"

"Starving!"

"I'll whip you two up something. Why don't you go sit on the couch?"

James sat on the couch while Tim turned on his old video game system. "We'll play 'Super Dog Ball'. It's an old favorite of mine."

Tim sat down and threw James a controller. The boy eyed Auburn in the kitchen. "It's not every day I see a wolf with red fur."

"Yeah, I lucked out big time. She's a beaut." Wolford replied. "'Da love of my life."

"She's SMOKING hot!"

Wolford was getting upset. "Heey watch it! 'Dat's my wife and 'da mudder of my future litter yer talkin' about! She's three weeks pregnant!"

"Sorry sir. Consider it a compliment! Red-furred wolves are very rare and on top of that, she's a lawyer?! You did good, dude!"

Auburn leaned out of the kitchen doorway. "And I have super-good hearing and can cook well. I like this kid!"

Tim chuckled. "Alright Romeo. Let's just play the game. You gotta dodge yer opponents ball, or catch it with 'da 'A' button. You can run wit' a double tap on 'da D-Pad and 'dat will make yer ball stronger and harder 'ta dodge too."

"Nice retro graphics. Is this an indie title?"

"It's state-of-'da-art...Fer 1986."

They started to play for awhile. They talked a bit while playing.

"So what time will I go back to see my mom?"

"A little after eight. I'll drop ya off on my way 'ta woik."

" _SIGH!_ There you go again."

"What?!"

"It's...'work'."

"'Dat's what I'm sayin'! Woik!"

"Let's try this...Repeat after me. Whirrr."

"Whirrr"

"Kah!"

"Kah!"

"Whirr-kah!"

"Whirr-kah!"

"Work!"

"Woik!"

James just bowed his head in defeat. Wolford was still confused on what he was doing wrong. "Did I get it?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Alright! Now let's hurry up and finish 'dis. I got a lot of papahwoik ta do in 'da mornin'!"

"UGH! Umm...sir? I've been wondering? Why did you turn around? Why did you believe me and take me home? Most cops would have just hauled me off to jail."

"I know it sounds dumb, but...I wanted to pay it forward."

"...I don't know what that means."

"When someone does ya a good deed, you should pay it forward and do a good deed fer someone else. When I was your age, I was a punk. A troubled kid who was runnin' wit' a gang. 'Da Los Lobos. 'Da same ones who nearly killed me today. I was poise snatchin', just like you, when officer Bogo, now chief Bogo, caught me. Instead of takin' me ta jail which he had every right to, he took me home to my mudder. She gave me hell like ya wouldn't believe!...But she also found a way ta have time ta make me a bettah wolf. She helped me with my studies and I couldn't have graduated high school if it weren't for her helpin' me with my homewoik. I went to a junior college after 'dat and 'den to 'da ZPD police academy. I made her proud."

Wolford face suddenly began to droop down. His ears, his smile, all fell. "'Den graduation day came. Fer most, it's a big, important day. Fer me... _SNIFF!_ Fer me, it was 'day worst day of my life."

James paused the game. He could tell Wolford wasn't into it anymore and losing easily. He looked at Tim with concern. "...Sir?"

"I wuz mad at her. I told her 'ta hurry, but not 'ta worry about bein' a little late as my name came near 'da bottom. 'Dey went in alphabetical order. But... _WHINE!_...But...my name came up, a—and I looked out inta 'da crowd and she wasn't in her assigned seat."

Tim started to tear uncontrollably. Talking more about his graduation day was only making his sobbing worse. "I was so mad at her! I... _SNIFF!_ I-I was so upset. How could she be late on our most important day?! 'Da day we woiked so hard for?! 'Den Bogo approached me a-and his face...his face told me 'dat whatevah news he had, it was bad."

Wolford started to whine a little and James put his paw on the wolf's arm. "Hey! You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. We can just go back to playing the game."

" 'Tanks Jim. _SNIFF!_ Yer a sweet kid,...but I-I feel need 'ta tell you 'dis. Y'see, Bogo told me my mom she was only runnin' a little late. She would've made it 'ta see me go up and receive m-my badge, but she was so excited..."

Wolford put his paws over his face and he wept. "She—EE w-was soOO excited 'dat...'dat when she got to the crosswalk, 'da 'Don't Walk' sign came on...and...and she made a run fer it! 'Da truck drivah who _WHINE!_...who...who turned 'da corner didn't see herrrrr!"

James threw the game controller away, crawled over and hugged Tim. His face buried in the wolf's chest. Wolford wrapped his arms around the boy. "I-I-I drove as fast as I could do 'da hospital! 'Dey...SNIFF! 'Dey told me 'ta quickly go see her becuz she wuz barely holdin' on. I saw her. _WHIIIINNE! WHINE!_ Sh-She had a...a hospital gown ovah her, but I could tell her chest wuz caved in. They were pumpin' air inta her lungs with a machine and had a heart monitor on her. Sh-She looked up at me a-a-and motioned me 'ta c'mere wit her paw. I was in my full uniform at 'da time. I... _SNIFF!_ I knelt down and got real close. I told her how much I loved her and...and...she reached out and...and she felt my b-badge wit' her paw. She...SNIFF! She got a huge smile on her face just looking it at it and then!...AAAA-And then... _WHINE!_ the monitor flat-lined!"

The two held each other tight and sobbed together for a moment. Then Wolford gave a mournful howl. "AWROOOO!"

James tried to copy him. "OOOW-WOOOOWW!"

Then, Auburn came out of the kitchen sobbing. "AWROOOO!" Dinner..SOB!...dinner is almost readeeee! Why'd you have to tell that story?!"

"That's what I'd like to know!" James yelled. "I was in a good mood up until then!"

"Because you wanted 'ta know why I turned 'da car around and didn't turn ya in. James, it's because I see a lot of me in you. I wuz getting' inta all kinds a trouble when I wuz yer age, only I 'tink I was even woise. Both of our fadders were gone too. But Bogo sendin' me ta my mudder helped turn my life around and I wanted ta do 'da same fer you. As far as my mudder's death goes, for a long time, I blamed myself, but I finally accepted 'dere was nuttin' I could'a done."

"I know. In the end, it was her fault hunh? She was dumb."

"HEY!"

"It's true isn't it? If she had just waited, everything would have been fine. And...it's the same with my mom. She should have told me! Maybe, just maybe I...I could have done something! Now...it's too late."

Wolford rubbed the boy's head. " Yer right. But 'dere's somethin' I left out. Somethin' important."

"What's that sir?"

Tim smiled at James. "Life gets better. 'Dat day wuz 'da woist day of my life, but 'dere was nowhere ta go but up. Now, I'm sergeant, Fangs became my partner and best friend in 'da whole woild, I got great friends in 'da ZPD, I make a difference in 'dis city and I got 'da greatest wife evah!"

"Not to mention the hottest." James added.

"Alright you! Knock 'dat off! Anyway, yeah...'da reality is, well...yer mudder will be dead soon."

James bowed his head and started to sniffle. Wolford put his arm around him again. "Sorry I was so abrupt wit 'dat, but 'dat means yer about right at the bottom. 'Da only way ta go is up! It may take awhile, but someday you're life will be bettah 'dan evah. I promise ya 'dat kid. When yer at 'da bottom of 'da well, all ya can do is look up, see 'da sun shinin' up above and find a way 'ta climb out."

Auburn came back out of the kitchen. "Dinner's ready, unless you got more sob stories."

Tim chuckled. "Nah. I'm done. C'mon Jim."

They all sat down at the table. "I made you boys smoked salmon and carrots with a side of Kibbles N' Bits for Tim, and a side of Friskies for you James."

"Thanks ma'am."

" 'Ma'am' makes me feel old. Call me Burnie!"

"I'm surprised you have cat food. Do you normally have felines over?"

Tim started munching away. "Terry comes here often. Although probably not as much anymore."

James looked over at Tim. "Sir, I believe I was offered a beer earlier?"

Tim chuckled. "Heh!-Heh! Ya didn't ferget that hunh?! I'll grab ya a cold one!"

Auburn was shocked. "You're giving him beer?!"

Wolford winked back. "Yeah! Y'know my special brand?"

Auburn realized he meant the non-alcoholic beer. "Oh right! That brand."

Wolford opened the fridge, "James is a man now! He helped me take care of three rams that were causin' trouble. Beat up one all on his own."

Auburn arched an eyebrow. "Is that so? I guess today hasn't been dangerous enough."

"Yeah, sorry about 'dat babe! Hey Jim, give'r yer roar!"

"Oh. Okay." James stood up and let out a huge, deep roar that made Auburn jump back.

"Wow!" Auburn said. "That's quite impressive!"

"Thanks! Honestly, I've never roared like that before tonight. Never knew I had it in me."

Tim handed over the beer to James. "Here ya go Jim! Just sip it though. Ya don't want it 'ta knock ya off yer butt."

James looked at the can. "Hmmm...' _NonetheWeiser_ '. Sounds like a good brand!" Jim took a sip and his face soured. "Oh wow!"

Tim chuckled. "'Dats yer first beer, ain't it?"

"Yes sir."

"Tastes horrible don't it?!"

James chuckled. "Kinda, yeah."

"But yer gonna keep drinkin' it cuz it's yer first beer hunh?!"

James laughed. "Damn right!"

Everyone at the table laughed. James took a few bites of the fish. "This is really good!"

"Thanks!" Auburn replied.

"I'll be happy to wash the dishes after we're done."

"I couldn't ask a guest to do that."

"I insist!"

Auburn chuckled. "Well, okay then!"

James wanted to ask a question, but was afraid to. "Ummm...I was wondering...nevermind."

"What?" Auburn asked.

"Well, I was trying to get home before, but now, well...when this is all done, ummm...can I visit here? My house is gonna seem empty without my mom there and...I really like you guys."

"Of course ya can!" Wolford replied. "Besides, yer still technically my prisoner, remembah?"

"What's this?" Auburn asked.

Wolford looked up. "When an officer makes an arrest, he has 'ta care of the perp he has in custody until transferred to 'da proper authorities. So...he's kinda under my care right now."

"Ooooh." Auburn replied. "Y'know James, we're gonna need help with the pups when they're born. We could use a babysitter."

"I'd be happy to help!" James replied. "If I end up at an orphanage, maybe they'll allow me to have work."

Tim butted in. "Well, 'dey got 'dat 'big brudder' program. Maybe I could do 'dat and have ya around more often."

"I think I'd really like that sir!"

"Call me Tim already!"

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"It's like...I have too much respect for you to just call you by your first name."

Tim smiled. He was a bit taken back and that got to his heart. " 'Den call me Mr. Wolford."

"Okay..Mr. Wolford...Holy cow! This beer is awful, but I can't stop drinking it!"

They all had a good laugh at the table. Tim didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was growing very fond of the young cougar.


	4. Chapter 4: The Parent Trap

Chapter 4: The Parent Trap

 **A/N** _I'm back! Did ya miss me? The con went well, but when I got home I found out my motherboard was fried and I needed a new one AND I lost all my data since I didn't have a backup. Anyway, as you can tell by the end of the last chapter and the title of this one, you can probably guess where this story is going. This should be the semifinal chapter in this short story, but I'll have a long couple of epilogues so you can see where James' future is headed._

 _And yes, James Catmull is related to Bobby Catmull. They're cousins. They'll find that out later._

* = See the epilogue in "Cheetah on Patrol". WARNING it is a very "M" rated moment even if it's played for humor.

** = Ben and Terry eloped, but they want an official ceremony for their friends and family.

 **Thursday Night, October 29th 12:05am**

Wolford was helping the young cougar, James to the couch. Having drank the non-alcoholic beer, James had been under the power of suggestion and thought he was drunk.

James stumbled over to the couch with Wolford supporting him. "Thanksh ssscho much Mr. Wolford! Yerr... _HIC!_ Yer a good man!"

"Jeez! What a freakin' lightweight!" Wolford said to Jim. "Yer not really drunk ya know?!"

"Tell th' room that shoo...it's stopsh shpinning!"

"Oh brudder!"

Wolford helped lay the boy down onto the couch and went and got him a pillow and a throw blanket. While Tim was putting the pillow under the boy's head, James reached up and touched the wolf's nose. "Boop!"

"Knock it off."

"Yooouuuu got a...BIG nose! Like, HUGE!"

" 'Tanks alot!" Wolford replied as Auburn watched from behind, giggling her head off.

"It'sh WIIIDE! Even for a wolf!"

"Lot's of wolves have huge noses okay?! Heck, I know this one security guard who looks EXACTLY like me!"

James started to settle down and get a bit sleepy. "Mishter Wolford?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...y'know? For everything tonight. Yer a very...VERY...veryveryveryvery good...cop."

Wolford chuckled. "Heh! 'Tanks."

"Yer... _HIC!.._ Yer the closest thing I've ever had to a father."

This stopped Wolford cold in his tracks. He got a little chocked up. "Well...I...thank you. I just...I knew you didn't belong in jail. Yer a good kid, James. I hope I have a son as good as you. Now stop wit' all 'da woozy stuff! Yer not drunk!"

Tim put the blanket over James. "G'night kid. I take ya back to yer mudder in 'da mornin'."

On instinct, Tim kissed the boys forehead, then started to leave.

"Why'd you kiss me on the head?" The boy asked.

"Ummm...I dunno. Just seemed like the right thing to do. Sorry."

"S'okay. Goodnight Mr. Wolford." The boy said and he turned to his side to go to sleep.

Auburn egged her husband into the bedroom. "C'mon hon. I'll put some ointment on your poor, burnt back." She held his hand and pulled him inside.

Moments later, they were in bed. Wolford still had his shorts on as Auburn was straddled across his back and applying the ointment to his burns.

"Aw man!" Wolford exclaimed. "I been needin' 'dis all day! Thanks babe!"

"You're welcome baby. I can't believe you still did that rescue with that injury! Bogo should give you the day off."

"Crime don't take sick days babe. Besides, I feel fine! What you did 'ta me last night* was MUCH worse 'Peggy Sue'. I couldn't sit down all day without bein' in pain. That slide in 'da trap door was excruciatin'!"

Auburn apologized. "I'm sorry baby, I was just getting a little revenge. I promise to go slower next time."

"If 'dere's gonna be a next time. My rump is still achin'!"

Auburn went back to massaging and oiling Wolford's back. "That was cute the way you kissed him on the forehead."

"I didn't mean 'ta. It was just instinct."

"You're already starting to become a pappa."

"Aww jeez! Don't say 'dat!"

Auburn was massaging her back some more"Tim...maybe...maybe we can keep him? He's not going to have a mother for much longer."

"Are you kiddin'? He's not a stray pet, he's a teenager! He's feline, we're canine! 'Dis is a huge leap from a handful 'a pups! Teens are full'a hormone's n' stuff. You saw 'da way he wuz eyeballin' you!"

"He just said I was attractive is all. Consider it a compliment!"

"What if he gets rebellious? Starts tryin' 'ta get inta gangs in such? How'm I gonna handle 'dat?"

"You KNOW that's not going to happen. He's a good kid and a straight 'A' student. You want him to visit and you said you wanted to have him in the 'Big Brother' program, so what's your hold up?"

"Why are you so interested in havin' him as part of our family? You met the kid an hour ago. At least I got the excuse of knowin' him fer a few hours and gettin' a bit of a bond goin'."

"I don't know. Maybe it's my hormones. When mammals like me get pregnant, they tend to start wanting to mother any kid. But it's not just that. I see the way you are around him and it makes me happy."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"You have this look of...I don't know,...PRIDE on your face. You look content, like...like there was something missing from your life and...you have it now. Every time you look at him, I see a teeny bit of a smile on your face. You see a bit of yourself in him and it makes you happy."

Wolford smiled for a bit. She was right. If there was one thing Auburn could do, it's read her husband like a book.

"Yea, well...It don't matter much. We ain't ready for our own pups let alone a teen kid. We need cribs, diapers formula, puppy chow...hell, a new place 'ta live! 'Dat extra bedroom ain't gonna house all 'dem pups for long."

Auburn kept up the conversation as she pulled down Tim's shorts. "Well, we have the money to get a new place, but we better do it soon beca-OOOOHH!"

"What? It's my bare rump ain't it? I told ya it burnt 'da fur off my whole backside."

"It's so...so..."

"Hideous?"

"CUTE!"

"Wha?!"

"Oh baby! You got the most adorable little butt! You should shave it and keep it like this! I love it!"

"Seriously?!"

"I just wanna smooch it all over! Honey? Say it to my face."

"Say what?"

"You know, that phrase? For once, you can say it and I'll do it."

"...Ooooh!" Wolford got a smile on his face. "Auburn Hillary Wolford, you can kiss my ass!"

"With pleasure sergeant Wolford!"

The two giggled as Auburn kissed his rump. Eventually, they stopped fooling around and fell asleep in each others arms.

 **Friday morning, October 30th 7:15am**

Tim and Auburn woke up to the smell of a delicious aroma. "What on earth?"

They got up to see James brewing coffee, making breakfast and eating a bowl of cereal. "Hey guys! I always made breakfast for my mom after she got sick, so I thought I'd do the same for you since you let me stay here. I got coffee brewing and I got oatmeal and an English muffin in the toaster. I'm just having some corn flakes."

" 'Tanks kid!" Wolford said. "I'll eat in a sec. I gotta take a leak."

Auburn had a question. "Ummmm...how did you get milk for your cereal? We were all out."

"You had a little bit. It was in a jar."

Auburn chuckled. "Oh really?! So..ummm...how does it taste?"

"It's great! Really sweet. Normally, I put some sugar on my cereal, but with this milk I don't need it."

"Well, thanks. I have been snacking on licorice in the office. This pregnancy's given me a sweet tooth."

"...What?"

"That jar was labeled you dummy! You've been drinking my teat milk. I hope you didn't use the whole jar, I was saving that for my doctor."

James eyes bulged out of his skull. He went to the fridge and looked at the jar. "It's not labeled! See?" He turned it around and saw the label. _"Auburn's milk. Do not drink."_

James was embarrassed. "Oh geez! I am so sorry!"

Auburn chuckled. "That's okay. At least I got a non-biased opinion on how it tastes. My pups will be happy."

James was flustered. "I...it's just...I have impaired judgment after drinking last night! I even threw up a little this morning."

Wolford came out of the bathroom laughing. "Jim, you goofball! It's all in yer head! You were never drunk. It was non-alcoholic beer. Look at the can!"

"What?!" James looked at the empty can from last night. " _NonetheWieser. Non-alcoholic beer?_ "

Wolford patted the boy on the shoulder. "You actually 'tink that me, an officer of 'da law would give a minor alcohol?"

"So what I drank was just...awful-tasting soda?"

"Pretty much, but last night, you stood up ta 'dem rams and acted like a man so I treated ya like one."

"Thanks. I guess." James then went back to eating the cereal. "By the way, your wife's teats taste great!"

Wolford lunged at James while Auburn laughed. "Gimme 'dat bowl!"

 **Queen of the Sahara Hospital 8:20 am**

Auburn drove into the parking lot and dropped off Tim and James. "I'll try to find a parking spot as soon as I can. I wanna say 'hi' to Janet before I head to work."

Wolford was confused. "Janet?"

"My mom." James replied.

"Ah."

"I didn't tell you her name? I told Auburn. I'm sorry."

"No biggie."

They went inside and headed up to room 7A. James quickly went to his mom. Janet was a bit drowsy, but Terry was wide awake and happy. "Tim! I got great news!"

"What is it Fangs?"

"My father was just here."

"WHAT?! 'Dat scumbag?!"

"Hold on. He really has changed! He came here this morning BEGGING for my forgiveness! He wants to give me away at my wedding ceremony with Ben!** "

" Well...I guess 'dats fine. Are you sure you can trust him?"

"I think so. He seems to have changed a lot. Besides, I HAVE to let him into the family. He might have to marry my mother-in-law."

"What?! Why?"

"Alice and my father...well...they got along TOO well. She's pregnant. Me and Ben are going to share the same siblings."

Wolford's jaw dropped. " 'Dats crazy! So...if she has 'dese hybrid cubs and 'dose two get married, you and Ben are gonna be brudder and sister?!"

"Sort of...Oh gosh! I didn't even think of them being hybrids! What if there are complications?! My dad is a fair bit bigger than Alice!"

"I'm sure it will be fine." Tim assured Terry. "How's ol' fat-cat takin' it?"

"Ben? Not good. He wants to murder my father right now. I don't want to see them in the same room together. I've never seen him so angry!"

Tim sighed. "Well, 'dat aint good. But don't worry. 'Dese things tend ta blow off over time."

James held his mother's hand. "You look good this morning mom. Did they clean you up?"

She could barely speak above a whisper. "That's a nice lie honey. _COUGH! HACK!_ Yeah. They groomed me a little."

She then turned her attention to Wolford. "Officer Wolford? The... _COUGH! COUGH!_...The hospital gave me some... _HACK!...GASP!_...some papers for you to sign."

"What papers?"

"Just...Just a standard release for putting me... _COUGH!_ ….in the hospital's care. I highlighted where you need to sign."

Wolford was a little confused, but went along with it. "Oh. Okay 'den. Lemme look at 'dat."

While Wolford was signing the papers, James talked to his mother, Janet. "Mom...what's gonna happen to me if... _SIGH!_...w-when y-you... _SNIFF!_...you go?"

Janet looked over at Wolford. "You'll... _COUGH! HACK!_...find out very soon dear."

Just as Wolford was finishing signing the papers, Auburn came in. "Hey guys! Janet, I just wanted to come by and tell you that me and Tim loved having your son over. He was very nice and even washed the dishes and cooked breakfast for us and...Tim? What are you signing?"

"Annnnd...done! Some some paperwoik 'da hospital gave Jims' mom for me ta sign."

Auburn gave a suspicious look to Janet who looked away. "Honey, did you READ any of the papers you just signed?"

"Well...no, but.."

"Timothy Wolford, you dunce! You know better than to sign ANYTHING without reading it first! You're married to a lawyer for cryin' out loud!"

"I'm sorry babe, but...wait." He looked over and leered at Janet. "What did you do?!"

James was getting angry. "Hey! Don't give my mom a dirty look!"

Auburn took the papers..."Tim! This is her last will and testament!"

Wolford was shocked. "WHAT?!"

Auburn read from the will. " _When the party of the first part_ (that's Janet), _passes away, the party of the second part, Timothy and Auburn Wolford shall become the LEGAL GUARDIANS of James Catmull!"_

Wolford was upset. "You tricked me! Damn lady! If ya wanted me 'ta adopt yer kid, ya could've asked me foist!"

James was also surprised. He didn't know what to think. "Mom! Is this true?!"

"I...COUGH! HACK!...I had to sweetie! To... _COUGH! COUGH!_ to ensure you had someone to take care of you. Tim... _HAAAAACK! ….._ Tim is a very good man with a huge heart."

Wolford was angry and rightfully so. "Look lady! I like James, I do, but ya can't just make 'dat kind of life-altering decision fer someone!"

Auburn looked over the papers. "It doesn't matter. Since Tim and I are married, we count as two parents in this will. I'd have to sign this as well. Without my signature, the whole thing is null and void."

Janet was devastated. "NO! _COUGH! HAAACK!_!"

Auburn then looked over at her husband. "I'll sign it."

Wolford was taken back. "...What? Are you sure?!"

"But ONLY if you agree too. This is a big decision honey. I'm not sure what is the right decision to make here but...I am fond of James and he needs a home. If you think we're not ready, I won't sign. This has to be our decision together."

Tim paced around the floor. "I...I don't know what ta do here."

James was getting upset. "Don't do it! Don't sign!"

Tim was surprised. "What?! I thought you liked us?!"

"I do..it's just..." Tears started to run down the boy eyes. "If she signs it, then it becomes real! If you sign it, she's going to die and I'll end up living with you and I'm scared!" The young cougar hugged his mother tightly.

Wolford's eyes started to swell. "Kid...nothing is gonna change 'dat. That's just...reality." He walked over to the boy and caressed his cheek. "I'm very fond of you Jim and...and I'd love ta have you in my family so I'll tell ya what? We make 'dis decision together. Me, Auburn and you. If you say yes, I'll say yes and you can live wit' me and be 'da big brudder of my pups. Whaddya say?"

James wiped a tear. " _SNIFF!_ Thanks for dumping the decision onto me...Mom? Is this what you really want for me?"

Janet wept. "More than anything! I... _COUGH! COUGH!_..I want you to have a loving home!"

Tim and Auburn looked over at James and smiled at him lovingly. Tears started falling fast down Jame's face. He nodded his head up and down rapidly. "O...O-Okay." The boy said in a fragile, shaken voice.

Wolford hugged the boy tightly as tears ran down both their faces. "Sign it Burnie! Do it!"

Auburn quickly looked over the papers and signed and dated them. She made sure to glance at each page to make sure there wasn't any other mischief. "Okay, done! James is our future son!" She ran over and they got into a huge group hug. For a few minutes, they cried together.

"I did forget to mention one thing." Auburn replied.

"What now?!" Wolford said. "I can't take anymore surprises!"

"It's good news honey. I didn't want it to influence your decision. I needed you to decide from the heart, but look at this part of the will."

Wolford took the will and read it. " _Upon death, the party of the second part will also be the legal owners of the deceased's estate until James Catmull becomes 21 years of age. He will then become the rightful owner of the estate and can do with it as he pleases._ "

James was a bit surprised. "I'm still gonna live at home?"

"Yes." Janet replied. "The house... _COUGH! COUGH!_ The house is paid off outside of paying yearly taxes. I lived there for decades with my sister until we had the big fight. Wolford, it's...COUGH! HAAAAACK! It's four bedroom and has a huge backyard."

"Hunh. 'Dat's poif-I mean, perfect fer 'da pups! One room fer me and Burnie, one for James and two fer 'da pups. Poifect! I mean, perfect."

James then smiled. "Well, you better be nice to me, or I'll kick you out."

"Not for six years." Auburn replied with a smile. She then checked her watch. "Honey! Look at the time! We're both going to be late!"

"Holy crap! Yer right! I guess making a huge, life-changing decision takes up a lot of time." Wolford then went over and rubbed James on the head. "See you tonight...son. Heh-Heh! 'Dat's gonna take some gettin' used to!"

He then turned to Janet. "Mrs. Catmull? I...thank you. 'Dis was the best trick anyone's played on me. I promise you, I'll love 'dat kid like he wuz my flesh and blood!"

Janet looked back at Wolford. "Thank you." She replied. "So... _COUGH! COUGH!_...SO much!"

As Auburn left, Wolford followed, but he was grabbed by Terry on the way out. "What's wrong Fangs?"

She whispered into his ear. "Mrs. Catmull didn't want to tell her son, but she's in really, REALLY bad shape! The doctor said the cancer has eaten at her lungs so much that one good cough will kill her. She doesn't have days, she has hours!"

Tim's ears drooped down so fast, they could have fallen off. "Damn! Watch over him will ya?! If she dies, he's gonna need someone there fer him. Call me immediately. That's an order from yer new superior!"

She smiled back at Tim. "Roger that, sir."

Tim took another look back at Janet and headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Ice Water Under The Bridge

Chapter 5: Ice Water Under The Bridge

A/N _Well I sure am making up for lost time. Two chapters in two days!_ _We are at the semi-final chapter again. I thought I'd be able to finish in one go, but I made it too long and had to split it. The final chapter will be short, but very sweet and it's already halfway done._

 _Sorry for the ups and downs in the tone of this chapter. I tend to like to keep things light if I can, but the middle part is very, VERY sad and I needed a laugh, hence the inappropriate "Jump" joke._

 _Introducing the comical, unlikely pair of Simmons and Snarlov! Snarlov is a Russian-like arctic wolf (the white one in the briefing room)who's very cynical and his partner Simmons is a big, country-bumpkin bear who has a more cheerful disposition._

 _It's hard to write when your making yourself cry._

"Snowbird" Lyrics by Anne Murray

"Jump!" Lyrics by Van Halen

 **ZPD Briefing Room 9:00am**

Chief Bogo had just come into the briefing room and started to address his officers. "Alright everyone! In your seats. We have found out the name and whereabouts of the Big Cheese's third in command. I don't need to tell you, this is the biggest break we've had in the case yet! His name is 'Batrov' and he lives in an abandoned church in the Nocturnal District. Tomorrow, I have two men who will infiltrate his lair and remove him for interrogation."

Just then, Wolford came bursting into the room still buttoning his police uniform. "I'm so sorry I'm late! Some big things happened 'dis mornin'! Hell 'da last 24 hours have been 'da craziest in my life!"

Bogo smiled at the wolf. "It's okay, sergeant Wolford. It's your first day in your new duties." He then took Wolford by the shoulders, turned him around and presented him to his fellow officers. "Everyone, I want you to meet the hero of the hour! Or...of yesterday anyway. Not only did Wolford survive an explosion that would have killed a lesser mammal, but despite his burns, he kept on going and rescued officer Higgin's brother from a kidnapping and possible assassination attempt. For this, I give you sergeant Wolford, not only a promotion, but this award."

Bogo handed Wolford a placard. "To sergeant Wolford, for going above and beyond the call of duty, we present you with the "Hero of Zootopia" award.

Wolford took the placard from Bogo. " 'Tanks chief. I...I don't have a speech prepared er nuthin'. I...I just wanted ta say thank you and I'da done dis fer any of my crew! Not just Higgin's brudder or ta help get officer Wilde outta jail. It's my duty as a member of 'da ZPD."

One officer in the back stood up and started slowly clapping. The others slowly followed. Wolford had a huge smile on his face. He looked behind him and saw Bogo beaming with pride.

"You're the second officer to get this award since officer Hopps. Speaking of, you and Miss Hopps will be on assignment tomorrow to help capture Batrov."

"Me and Hopps? Why not Wilde?"

"He's still injured from the scars he received."

"Sorry. I guess the burns on my back don't count."

"We had you check by medical and you'll be fine. Now let me finish our briefing so I can...well, brief you on your new duties."

 **Meanwhile, at the hospital...**

James is bragging to his mom about what happened to him. "And so Wolford got attacked by the Ram who was holding me. I was so scared but, he risked his life to save mine, so I jumped on the ram's back and bit into the bastard! They ran off scared! It was so cool!"

"It... _COUGH! COUGH!_...It was not cool James! You were almost killed! That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't ran from Wolford and stolen a taxi ride!"

"I'm sorry mom. I just...I wanted to go home with you but... _SNIFF!_...but you won't be coming back with meeeee!"

He hugged his mother and sobbed. "M-Mom. I...I know we don't have much time left. Can you tell me ANYTHING about my real dad? Who was he? What was he like? You never talked about him!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?! I need to know SOMEthing!"

"Because! _COUGH! HAAAAACK! GASP!_ Because I don't know who he is!"

James was shocked to hear this. "What?...What do you mean?"

" _COUGH! COUGH!_ The reason me and your aunt had a falling out is because back then...I was loose. Practically a whore. Plus an alcoholic. I slept with a ton of felines back in the day and your aunt hated me for it. I can't blame her. She _COUGH! COUGH!_...left me twelve years ago with your cousin. You were only three at the time."

"Big Bobby. I remember him! Just barely. I used to think he was my big brother."

Janet smiled. "Right. Big Bobby. _HAAAACK!_ Actually, leaving me was the best thing she did for me _._ Icleanedmyself up and got my act together so you could lead a better life."

James gave it some thought. "Damn...I was an accident."

"No! _COUGH!_ No honey! You were not an accident. You were...a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"A surprise is something you weren't expecting, but are happy when in arrives. COUGH! COUGH! James, you are the best thing that ever happened to my life. Come here."

James stood up and leaned over and his mother kissed him on the forehead and gave him a gentle hug.

 **Zootopia Police Department. Wolford's desk. 10:15 am**

Bogo dropped a huge batch of paperwork on Wolford's desk. "Here you go!"

Wolford's eyes almost popped out their sockets. "What 'da hell is this?!"

"Your promotional transfer papers."

The stack was so high, Wolford had to reach as high as he could to take the first piece of paper. "Holy Moley! 'Dis is gonna take ages! Is this ALL the paperwoik I have ta do?!"

Bogo chuckled. "Oh no! This is just the first batch! There's two more after this."

"Jeez Louise! So...what exactly are the perks ta 'dis job? Do I get a raise?"

"Just barely."

"Do I get ta boss people around?"

"You outrank your other officers, but me and lieutenant Swinton call most of the shots. You're like...well, if this were retail, you'd be the assistant to the assistant manager. You'll be involved with me in other boring meetings that the other officers aren't on and you'll be in charge over your partner if necessary. You'll also be involved in setting up payroll and helping schedule the officers. Outside of that, you'll still be doing your normal patrols with Fangmeyer."

"Sounds like 'da same old job with extra paperwork."

"That pretty much sums it, yes."

"Whoopie."

"Now hop to it! Once your done with this pile for today, I need you to sniff some old fur trimmings of Batrov."

"Why?"

"I'll explain more later. Now, get going!"

 **Queen of the Sahara Hospital 12:20pm**

James was talking to his mother about his past with her. "...and then we'd go on those long drives to Funland park and even my Nintendoe Game Cub couldn't keep me awake. Heh-Heh! You used to play those mellow songs on the radio that got me drowsy."

"I liked playing Anne Furry. James, si- _COUGH_! _COUGH! HAAAACK! GAAAASP! COUGH! COUGH!"_

James was getting worried. "M-Mom?! Mom! Are you okay?!"

" _COUGH! COUGH!_ I'm... _GASP!_ I'm fine. Sing 'Snowbird' will you honey? I love that song."

"I-I'll try. Wanna help aunt Terry?"

The tiger giggled. "Sure."

" _Beneath this snowy mantle cold and clean"  
"The unborn grass lies waiting"  
"For its coat to turn to green"  
"The snowbird sings the song he always sings"  
"And speaks to me of flowers"  
"That will bloom again in spring"_

"Wow Aunt Terry! You really got a beautiful voice!"

"Hee!-Hee! Thanks! Now let's do the chorus."

Janet smiled. She was happier than she had been in weeks.

" _Spread your tiny wings and fly away"  
"And take the snow back with you"  
"Where it came from on that day"  
"The one I love forever is untrue"  
"And if I could you know that I would"  
"Fly away with you "_

Janet clapped and held her son's paw again. "Oh James! That was _COUGH! COUGH! GAASP! HAAACK! GAAASP! GAAASP!"_

James started to panic. "Oh my God! Terry! Call the doctor! Press the button! PRESS THE BUTTON!"

Terry was rapidly pressing the button. "I am! I am!"

" _GAAASP! GASP! GAAAASSP!"_

James held onto his mother's paw tightly. "Hold on mom! PLEASE! The doctor's are coming!"

All Janet could do was look over at her son and gasp for air. "James?! _GAASP! GAASP!"_

The beat on the heart rate monitor was rapid and random. The medical staff came in quickly and brushed James aside. "Out of the way please!"

Terry beckoned James to hug her. "Jimmy! Come here!"

"B-But mom! She's..."

"You need to stay out of their way! I'll hold you."

James ran over and cried into Terry's shoulder.

"She's unstable!" yelled one of the doctor's. Her monitor then flat-lined.

"NOOO! GOD! NOOO!" Screamed James.

The doctors performed CPR. They got her heart rate back again. James breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God! Thank..."

"GAAAASP!" Janet gasped heavily once again until she coughed so hard that blood shot out of her mouth. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She flat-lined again and the paramedics could not revive her.

"NO! PLEASE GOD! NOOOO!" James screamed. Terry had a tight grip on the boy to keep him from jumping onto his mother.

The doctor looked at James. "I'm sorry son. We did all that we could." He looked down at his watch. "Time of death, 12:31pm. Take her to the morgue."

James was upset. "W-WHY?! Where are you taking her?!"

"We're going to keep her body refrigerated. She's an organ donor. James, the non-cancerous parts of her body may save lives."

As they wheeled her out, James grabbed her paw one last time. His cheeks drenched in tears. "Goodbye mamma! Goodbyeeeeee!"

Terry grabbed James and held him tightly to her chest as they both cried heavily. Terry tried to ease the cougar's pain by singing, but she had a hard time not breaking up.

" _S-Spread your t-tiny wings and fly away"  
"And t-take the snow back with you"  
"W-Where it came from on that day"  
"The o-o-ne I love forever is untrue"  
"A-A-nd if I could you kn-n-now that I would"  
"F-F-Fly away with youuu!"_

Suddenly, a horrible thought came to Jame's head in his moment of great despair. "I could fly away with you! Yeah! YEAH!"

He shoved himself off Terry and ran out of the hospital. "James! Where are you going?!" Terry screamed. "JAAAMES!"

 **ZPD 12:35pm**

The paper work Wolford was buried in was hurting his brain. "Ipso-Facto?...Merger of duties?...If a police car is leaving the department at 1:00pm and another is leaving at the same time at a station 20 miles away and both are going 40 MPH what time would they meet?!...What?! Ooooh! My achin' head! I wanna be an officer again!"

Just then, Wolford''s phone went off. _"Duuude looks like a lady!"_

"It's Fangs!" Wolford quickly picked the phone. "Fangs! What happened?!"

" _BAAAAW-HAAAW-HAAAW! It's awful! Janet died! James is freaking out and he ran away!"_

"WHAT?! OH NO!"

" _The last thing he said was part of the lyrics of a song we were singing. He said 'I could fly away with you.' I think he's going to kill himself!"_

"Oh my God! I gotta find him!"

Wolford hung up the phone and ran over to the front desk. "Ben! Ben! Is 'dere any reports on an attempted suicide?!"

"Let me see." Clawhauser looked over the latest incoming reports on the monitor. "Simmons and Snarlov just reported a possible jumper at the Tundratown bridge. They're trying to talk him down."

"Those two dolts?! I gotta go save him!"

"Save who?!" Ben asked.

"MY SON!"

Ben was shocked. "Whaaa?!"

"I gotta go get a squad car from Wolf and Stein. I'll see ya later!"

Bogo was coming in to the station as Wolford was running out. "Where the hell do you think you're going?! You have a ton of paperwork to do!"

"I gotta go save my new son!" He shoved Bogo aside and ran off.

Bogo was surprised. He looked over at Clawhauser. "Wolford has an adopted son too?! First Wilde and Hopps, then you and Fangmeyer and now Wolford! What is this?! 'Adopt-A-Child Week'?!"

Ben typed on the computer. "Let me check the city calendar of events...Whaddya know?! It is!"

Bogo sighed. "I think it's more of a coincidence. I just hope Simmons and Snarlov can talk the boy down."

Moments later, Wolford arrived in the garage. "I need a squad car! STAT!"

"Hold up!" said Wolf. "In order to get the keys you need to fill out this form and...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Wolford was already in a squad car and hot-wiring it. "Like I need keys!"

He turned the engine on and peeled out of the parking garage at full speed. "HEEEY!" Wolf screamed this is a parking garage, not a race track! Where are you going?!"

 **Meanwhile, at the Tundratown bridge...**

It was another wet day in Zootopia. The wet weather made the already icy roads in Tundratown even more slick and the cold rain fell upon James Catmull who was thinking of killing himself so he could join his mother in the afterlife.

"Get down from there you stoopeed cougar!" Snarlov shouted on the bullhorn.

Simmons grabbed the bullhorn from Snarlov. "Gimmie that! Dag-nabbit! That ain't no way ta talk a kid down!" He turned on the bullhorn to talk to James. "Listen little feller! Ah know times are a bit tough right now, but don't chew worry none! Things will always turn around. Now why don't yew git on down from thar and we'll call yer mama and yew can tell her alla yer problems!"

"His mother died dumkov!" Snarlov growled.

James had his arms hanging over the iron bar on the other side of the bridge. He looked down at the icy cold river. "I'm so scared! I can't live without you mom. I wanna fly away with you!"

"Awww fertilizer!" Simmons said. "What are we gonna do now?!"

"It ees not a long drop. Maybe the cold water will not keel him. In motherland, ees so cold that running water in river means it's summer."

"Now that's cold." Simmons gave it some thought. "Rock music! All kids love rock music!"

"Good idea comrade! Crank up the radio!"

They turned off the police radio and turned up the music station. "You're listening to I-Ron-E radio! Now a classic tune by Ram Halen!"

" _Might as well Jump"_

" _JUMP!"_

" _Go ahead and jump"_

" _Get it and Jump"_

" _JUMP!"_

" _Go ahead and jump"_

Simmons and Snarlov looked at each other and cringed. "Turn the station! TURN THE STATION!" Yelled Snarlov.

"Leave me alone!" James yelled. It was then that a call came in on the CB.

"Calling all cars! Squad car 46 has been seen speeding, driving recklessly and refuses to answer calls to slow down. If you see this car, please steer clear of it, or try to shoot it's tires out with your heavy darts."

In mere seconds, squad car 46 was seen zooming onto the bridge. The car slammed on it's breaks, but the icy and wet roads caused it to smash into the back of Simmons and Snarlov's squad car. Wolford quickly jumped out of the car and ran over to the bridge. "JAMES! JAAAMES!" The wolf screamed.

"Leave me alone Mr. Wolford! I'm not your son! I'm an accident!"

"Don't say 'dat!" Wolford yelled.

"It's true! My mother had no idea who my father was! She told me! I just want to join her now! I have no one!"

"Who have me!" Wolford cried. "I'm yer father! Yer mudder made sure of that! I love you Jim! If you take your life, you dishonor her by takin' away what she wanted for you! She wanted you ta have a loving home and 'dat's what you'll have wit' me and Burnie! Son, 'dis is what I told ya about. Yer at rock bottom. It's only gonna get better from here, so look up! Look up and see the sun breakin' through the darkness!"

James did look up. There dark clouds from the storm raining droplets down on them, but there was a crack in the clouds where the sun was bursting through. James saw it as a sign.

"Mr. Wolford..."

"Wow! I just meant 'dat as a metaphor! Son, if you jump now, you'll be takin' two lives cuz I'm gonna jump right in after ya. Please! Turn around and climb over. I'll take ya ta woik with me and you can help me wit' 'dem borin' papers."

James chuckled as he started to turn around. "Heh!-Heh! For the last time, it's 'work'! O-Okay Mr. Wolford. I'll come with you."

As he shifted the rain made the iron bars sleek and his paws slipped. He was starting to lose his grip and he panicked. "MR. WOLFORD! TIM! HELP ME DAD!"

That did it. Wolford got on all fours and pounced over to the bridge. He grabbed his son's arms, but the weight was making the wolf slip on the other side.

Simmons grabbed Wolford's legs before he went over. "Ah got yew two fellers!" He pulled them over to the other side.

Wolford immediately hugged his son tight and licked the boy's face all over. "I love you kid! I love you!"

James giggled. "O-ho-kay! Stop it dad! I'm alright! I...I love you too."

Snarlov was upset. "Stoopeed wolf! Look what you deed to my car!"

Simmons was sobbing. "That was such a beautiful moment! Let's have a big, 'ol group hug!"

As Simmons was about to hug them, the bear threw his arms back and knocked Snarlov into the river. "YAA-HA-HA-HOOOIE!... _SPLASH!_ "

The three looked over the bridge. "Snarlov!" Simmons yelled. "You okay partner?!"

Snarlov popped his head out of the water. "I'm okay! Ees so refreshink! I love eet!"

"Really?!" Simmons asked. "Okay then, Ah'm a-goin' in too! CANNONBALL!"

Wolford tried to stop him, but it was too late. "Simmons wait! Snarlov is a..."

 _SPLASH!_

"...Arctic wolf."

Simmons head popped out of the water. "Jumpin Gee-Hosa-Fat! Git me outta here! I'm freezin' muh tail off!It's like a thousand tiny needles a-stabbin' me!"

Snarlov grabbed Simmons and started to swim to the shore line. Wolford ran to the shoreline as well. "C'mon James! We gotta help save 'dat mook from himself!"

"Right behind you dad!"

Moments later, they all got Simmons out of the river. Snarlov was upset. "Thees ees all that stoopeed cougars fault! You should put heem in custody!"

Wolford hugged his son. "He already is Snarlov. He already is."


	6. Chapter 6: It gets better

Chapter 6: It gets better

 **A/N** _HOLY COW! Three chapters in three days! It's almost as if I don't have a life right now!_

 _The final part of the chapter is basically near the beginning of the next story. It happens shortly after Judy drops Nick and the kids off at the Clawhauser's on her way to work. A little bit happens just before the Wolford's arrive. That's why Nick is off screen disciplining Cotton and Petey and Sarah are shown as an item._

 _I kinda regret the joke where Wolford's ringtone for Fangmeyer is "Dude looks like a lady." Looking back, it's bit insulting to her character and Wolford really never saw her as a man. If there's anyone reading who's trans and was insulted by the joke, I apologize._

 _I do love how this chapter wraps around to events that happened at the beginning of the story. Kinda sandwiches the whole thing._

 **ZPD Station 1:35pm**

Wolford arrived in the station with James in tow. Ben was gushing when he saw them. "EEEEE! You're okay! Terry told me the whole thing!" The fat cheetah ran up and hugged James until the boy could barely breathe. "I'm so, so sorry for your loss! If you need anything, just ask!"

"Unnnh thanks? Who are you?!"

Wolford explained. "'Dis is Terry's husband, Benjamin Clawhauser."

James smiled. "Oh! That makes you uncle Ben!"

Ben squirmed with absolute glee. "EEEEEEE! I'm an uncle! Sort of. Come to think of it, we're not exactly related."

Wolford nudged Clawhauser. "C'mon Claws! You know you and Terry are like family ta me!"

Just then, Bogo let out a piercing yell from above. "WOLFORD! MY OFFICE! NOW!"

"Come wit' me son, I'm gonna need moral support. It's time fer me 'ta give Bogo a piece 'a my mind!"

Moments later, the two were in Bogo's office. Wolford kept his arm over James' shoulder.

"Leaving your post without permission! Hot-wiring a squad car and driving it at reckless speeds through the most icy district during the rain, damaging two squad cars and helping cause two officers to drop into the Tundratown river! You're lucky you're not fired on the spot! Wolford, I'm very sorry, but I have no choice, but to DE-mote you back down to police officer!"

Wolford got a mile-wide smile across his face. "Oh thank you sir! THANK YOU!"

He ran up and hugged Bogo tightly. "Watch it Wolford! Your face is in my belly."

"Sir, 'dere's been somthin' I've been wantin' ta say ta you fer a long time now."

Bogo leered at the wolf. "Uh-Oh. And what's that?!"

"Ahem!" Wolford cleared his throat so he wouldn't get choked up. "Basically, you are the father I ain't never had."

Bogo smiled. "Thank you. That's a double negative you know. You always were bad about that. What makes you say that now?"

"You are 'da one 'dat turned my life around. I was a mess when I was fifteen. I was in 'da Los Lobos gang and I was goin' nowhere."

"Yes, yes. I know all of this."

"Eighteen years ago, you had every right 'ta arrest me when I stole 'dat poise. Instead, you sent me back ta my mudder and she helped change my life fer 'da better. I became a cop. Not only ta make her proud, but ta make you proud as well. Every time I wanted ta quit, she'd tell me 'Officer Bogo wouldn't give up and neither will you!' You... _SNIFF!_ You were and still are...my hero."

Bogo sniffled as he hugged Wolford back. "Dammit Wolford! You got a tear out of me. You've made me very proud too y'know? Now who is this young lad with you?"

"'Dat's the other thing. 'Dis is James, he stole a poise as well and...kinda is 'da one 'dat stabbed Terry, but not exactly. It's complicated. Like you, I had every right ta put him in jail but...I decided ta be like you and pay it forward. He told me his mudder was sick, so I took him home. She was more 'dan sick. She wuz dyin'! We took her to 'da hospital and I took care 'a James fer awhile. His mudder, bless her soul tricked me inta signin' her will and testament and makin' me and Auburn his new parents. I 'tink it might be 'da best thing ta happen ta me."

Wolford's ears dropped. "She... _SNIFF!_ She died about an hour ago. He's officially and legally my son now."

Bogo's ears drooped as well. "I'm so sorry. I guess that's why he was on the bridge?"

Wolford looked over and James had his legs up and his head buried in his knees to hide his tears. He was visibly shaking.

"Yeah." Wolford replied. " 'Dere's one more thing...If it wasn't for you giving me a chance, I wouldn't'a given him a chance and he wouldn't be here wit' me right now. I want ta make you his Godfadder."

James looked up in surprise, but no one was more surprised than Bogo. "M-Me? Why? Ben and Terry are your best friends. I thought for sure..."

"I just told ya why! I want ta do this fer you because of everything ya did fer me."

Bogo hugged Wolford again. "I'd be honored." The buffalo then steadied himself. "Now then! You can forget that paperwork you were doing OFFICER Wolford! You can take the rest of the day off. You more than earned it for the past 24 hours and your back DOES need time to heal. Tomorrow, I need you to sniff that fur packet of Batrov's. I need you to familiarize yourself with his scent so you can pick him out in the crowd of bats that will no doubt be protecting him. Officer Hopps will be coming in tonight and listening to recordings of his screeches. Rabbits have amazing hearing and YOU as a wolf have great night vision and a great nose for tracking."

"A HUGE nose!" James added.

Wolford laughed. "Knock 'dat off! C'mon son, let's go get lunch."

"Okay." He stood up and saluted Bogo. "Later God-pops!"

Bogo saluted back. "Dismissed Godson!" As they left, Bogo let out a chuckle, sat back in his chair and put his hooved feet on the desk. A smile lit across his face as he read the latest reports. "These officers of mine. I love them when I don't want to kill them!"

 **The Wolford's apartment 7:45pm**

Tim and James were sitting on the couch playing the new Pawstation 4 console Tim bought to help console James. "Console with a console" as Tim put it. The wolf was watching James play "Unfarted".

"Woooah! 'Dese graphics look kinda like 'dem CGI movies now! It's amazin'!"

"Welcome to 2016 dad." said James. "Thanks for the console by the way."

"Yer welcome. I wanted ta help keep yer mind off of...ya'know...'tings."

"I know. It's just...every time I start to take my mind off of her or start to become happy, I... _SNIFF!_...I start to feel guilty! Like I'm supposed to be sad or else I'm neglecting her! Am I a bad son?"

"No! No! Yer mudder woulda wanted you ta be happy. Trust me, 'dis pain you have right now? It'll settle down a bit, but it ain't ever gonna go away. Ever."

"Well that's comforting." James said in a sarcastic tone.

"It'll get better. I promise. But...sometimes...sometimes it comes back. And hard. Do you know why I have 'dat terrible tasting non-alcoholic beer in 'da fridge?"

"No dad."

"Because for a short time last year, I BECAME an alcoholic. It was on 'da 8th annivoisary of my mudder's death. Every year, it's a painful reminder of 'da day she left me. Fer some reason 'dat year, I couldn't take it anymore and I started drinkin'. Terry did her best ta get me help and Burnie threatened ta leave me if I didn't straighten up. 'Dat last bit sobered me up quick, but 'da temptation was always 'dere. 'Dats why I started drinkin' 'da non-alcoholic beer. To ween me off 'da other stuff. The pain don't ever go away fully, but it will subside most of the time until some minor thing triggers it."

Wolford patted James on the shoulder. "So let's order dinner! Whaddya want?"

"Pizza! With loads of bug sausage and crickets!"

"Hey! Sounds great!"

"I'm in!" Shouted Auburn, "But I want mine with pineapple."

"EWWW!" Tim and Jim shouted together.

"And anchovies!"

"EEEEEWWWW!"

"And chocolate ice cream on top!"

"EEEEWWW-Oh, it's the pregnancy cravings, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

James laughed. "If anyone should be arrested, it's you Burnie, I only stabbed someone. What you put on pizza is a crime against nature!"

They all laughed. Wolford got on the phone while Auburn talked to James. "James?"

"I think I prefer to be called Jim now. It sounds like Tim."

"Awww! Well Jim, ummm...you call Tim 'dad' sooo is...is there ever a time you think you'd be able to call me...y'know?"

"Hunh?...OH!...Oh...I'm sorry Burnie. I can call Tim 'Dad' because I've never had a dad before. My mom just died and...I do love you and I think you're gonna be a great mom, but..."

"I'll never replace your mother in your heart. I understand."

"Right. But there's room in my heart for you. It's just going to take me some time. It's...look...you ARE my mom now. I just...don't see you as that right now. It won't always be like that."

"Okay sweetie." She kissed the boy's forehead. "You said you love me and that's what matters. I love you too."

After dinner, Wolford got Jim ready for bed on he couch and went into the bedroom with Auburn. "Why do ya have yer pajamas on babe? We normally sleep in 'da buff."

"Put your PJ's on. I have a good feeling we won't be sleeping alone tonight."

Wolford looked towards where James was sleeping. "Oh come ON! He's fifteen! He's a big boy! He ain't gonna wanna sleep wit' us!"

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Yeah! I do!"

The Wolford's went to sleep. An hour later, they were awakened by a scream. "MMMOOOOOOMM!"

Jim knocked on the door. "Come in!" Tim said.

Jim came in. He was panting while wiping tears off of his cheeks "I-I'm sorry. I had a nightmare. Ummm...I-I know I'm too big for this, but do you think?...Well..."

Tim opened the blankets to reveal that him and Auburn were in their PJ's "I 'tink I just lost twenty bucks. C'mon! We'll make room."

"Thanks dad and Burnie!"

Jim slept in between Tim and Auburn. Tim whispered to his wife. "Burnie?"

"Yeah?"

"You were right on 'da money. Yer gonna make a great mom."

" #$% you! I already am."

Jim laughed his head off "Oh man! Sick burn!" Tim laughed too. For a moment it got very quiet. Then, Jim spoke.

"Dad? I know what I want to do with my life."

"Yeah. Wuzzat?"

"I want to get revenge."

"On who?"

"Cancer. I want to become a doctor and study the science on cancer. I want to find ways to stop it if not kill it so no kid has to go through what I did."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Jim. Not ta mention it will make ya a ton 'a cash!"

The three eventually drifted off to sleep. Before he nodded off, Tim could hear his cougar son purring behind him. He knew then that eventually, everything would be okay.

 **October 31** **st** **The Clawhauser's apartment 8:15am**

Tim and Jim walked to the door. Terry opened the flap on the giant, giraffe door before they could knock. She was on a crutch. "Well, if it isn't the hypocrite?"

"Who you callin' a hyopocrite?" Wolford asked.

Terry then imitated Tim. "Duuur You need ta slow down Fangs! You'd nevah see me becomin' a parent 'dat fast!"

Wolford blushed a little. " 'Dat was under very different coicumstances! You gonna invite me and Jim in er not?!"

"Tee-Hee! Sure."

Tim and Jim entered the flap. "I can't stay long." Tim said.

"I know. Judy's already heading to the station. Nick is here though. Me and him are going to watch the kids. Excuse me Tim, I gotta get in my wheelchair. Nick's punishing Cotton in my room and the doctor doesn't want me on my feet for a few days."

" 'Dat sweet little lamb is getting' punished? What'd she do?"

"The little brat attacked my daughter because she was jealous of her skates! I'll explain more later."

Jim took a look around. He then heard a voice below him. "Hi!" It was Sarah, the paraplegic mountain lion who got around on skates. I'm Sarah! I'm five and a half!"

James knelt down to her level. "Ooooh! You're a big girl! Well I'm James, but you can call me Jim!"

Sarah pulled a tiny bunny over. "This is Petey! He's my new boyfriend! I call him Petey my sweetie!"

Petey waved hi. "She smells sometimes, but _SH#$!_ she's pretty and she kisses good. I sometimes _MOTHER #$%ER!_ yell swear words. It's cuz I have tourettes. I'm sorry."

Jim laughed. "That's okay buddy."

"My brother _$$HOLE!_ is sitting on the couch! His name is Michael! He's blind!"

Jim looked over to see the other bunny boy playing with his harmonica. Just then, a huge shadow loomed over his head. It was Suzie the giraffee. "Hi I'm Suzie! I'm twelve, single..."

She then lowered her head next to Jim and gave him a flirtatious grin. "...and ready to mingle."

"Ewww. No. Sorry. You're like, three years younger than me and over ten feet taller."

Suzie walked off. "Awww! I'm never gonna get a boyfriend at this rate!"

Jim then looked over and noticed a Hyena coming out of the kitchen. She was tall, had a nose ring, and her mane was cut short she was the most beautiful girl he had seen. "Woooah!"

Tim stopped Jim for a second. "Uhhhh Jim? 'Dere's somethin' you need ta know about her."

"All I need to know is how she kisses!" Jim started walking over to Spots.

Wolford was worried "Jim! James Wolford, come back here! Aww jeez! 'Dat boy's in fer it."

Jim approached the hyena. "Hi! I'm James, but I prefer Jim."

"Vivian. But my dad calls me Spots."

"Can I call you beautiful?"

"Woah! Dude, I'm flattered, but I need you to understand something right now! I'm a lesb-"

Wolford quickly approached Vivian. "Ease up on 'da kid. He lost his mudder yesterday. She left me ta him in 'da will."

"AAWWWW!" Vivian's ears drooped in sadness and she hugged the cougar tightly, surprising him.

"I'm sorry Jim! I know what that's like. I lost my mom and dad too! You wanna hug for a little bit?"

"Hell ye- I mean, sure. It will help ease the pain."

They went into a warm embrace. Wolford watched as he was leaving. "Well if 'dat don't beat all!"

Jim then smiled at his new father while hugging Vivian. "Hey Dad! You were right! It gets better!"

THE END

TO BE CONTINUED IN "BATS IN THE BELFRY"

Stay tuned for author's notes and some epilogues showing the future of James Catmull/Wolford.

Including the birth of the pups and Janet's funeral.


	7. After Story Notes and Epilogues

After Story Notes and Epilogues

 _I'm pretty proud of how this story turned out. While you do have to have a little knowledge of my past stories, it does have good story framing, some sad moments, some tense moments and some funny moments and a lot of heart and it came out of a personal tragedy in my life which made writing some scenes kinda hard. I think it's my favorite of the stories I've written. It does help that the narrative was tighter due to it being short._

 _Out of all the ZPD characters I got to expand upon, Wolford was always one of my favorites. I just love the "gruff, city cop with a heart of gold" vibe he's got to him. I do worry that I might have overdone it with his accent, so I'll probably tone that down in the future._

 _So what about the future of James or Jim Wolford? Well, he'll now be part of the regular cast of characters and mostly be paired up with Spots and Suzie as they form their own clique. And yes, I am teasing the the idea of Spots/James, but it will never fully be a romance as Spots is a full blown lesbian and I want to stay true to her character. Over time, she does love Jim, but only in a spiritual way like what Wolford and Terry have. They'll be close, best friends even if their friends and family want it to be more. That doesn't mean Spots and Jim will be hanging out together all the time. One of the upcoming stories, "Night of the living bunnies" has only Nick, Judy and Spots heading back to Bunnyburrow to do an investigation. The other kids will be left behind._

 _Will Jim find out about his remaining blood family? Yes. Very soon as you can see in the second epilogue. He'll meet his cousin, "Big" Bobby Catmull at the Clawhauser's wedding reception. This scares Wolford a bit, but Bobby assures him he won't take Jim from his new, loving family._

 _I'm going by the assumption that the gestation period of animals in Zootopia is the same as in the real world. So Auburn is delivering her pups about two months after she got pregnant. This would have to be the case or bunnies like Bonnie wouldn't have been able to deliver 300 children by now._

 _And yes, I stole a joke from Modern Family. Technically, it's still Disney._

 _WARNING! There is a "Purge" spoiler in the Birth Day Epilogue._

Epilogue One: Moving Day

 **Tuesday, November 3rd. 12:25pm**

The Wolfords arrived at Jim Catmull's house with a moving truck full of boxes behind them. Spots was in the car with Jim as moral support. The two had become close friends and while Jim wanted something more, he accepted that she was lesbian and the two probably wouldn't be any closer than they already are.

James was the first to get out of the truck. "Welp! Welcome to 'Casa De Catmull'!"

"Me and Burnie have already been here!" Wolford reminded his son. "We had ta put some of yer mom's things in storage. We coulda used yer help but you refused to come wit' us."

"I-I-I just didn't want to be in the way! That's all."

Auburn put her paws on the cougar's shoulder's. "It's okay. I know it brings up painful memories right now. Do you want to stay out here?"

"No. I don't want to be a burden, I wanna help. Besides, I need to face this. It's MY house, just...w-without mom."

"I wanna check out your room." Spots replied.

Wolford's ears perked up. "Really?!"

"Relax! We like the same music! I just want to see his C.D. Collection."

"Anyway Jim, just an FYI. Me and Burnie already peed all over the outside of 'da house so ya don't gotta witness 'dat."

Jim was shocked. "You did WHAT?!"

"Well, yea! A wolf's gotta mark his territory. Burnie did the back area so no one would see her. Helps keep squatters at bay."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of!"

Just then, two hillbilly Coyotes in a pickup truck drive by. "Ooo-Wee! That sure is a mighty fine house thar! I hear the owner died recently. Maybe we can take it!"

The second coyote sniffed in the air. "Dag-Nabbit! Looks like some wolves have already claimed it! Let's ske-daddle!"

Wolford smiled as the coyote's drove off. "See?"

Tim, Auburn and Spots all entered the house. Jim stopped at the doorway. Spots looked back. "Dude! C'mon ya pussycat!"

"O-Okay." Jim was anxious, but he went inside. He saw the hallway where they pulled his mother away on a stretcher. A plant was knocked over where the stretcher nudged it off. Jim started breathing a little heavier. He went into the kitchen. A dirty pan where he cooked his mother's breakfast sat on the stove. The trash, full of discarded food wrappers from the last time he got her dinner. His breathing intensified. He saw Tim and Auburn coming in and out of his mother's room. They had taken some stuff out of the closet and into storage, but the bed had remained untouched. The blankets were thrown to the side and the grove of her body could be seen. He could still smell her scent on the bed.

Jim couldn't take it any longer. "Unnh! Ah! AAAAH!" He ran out of the house screaming.

Spots peeked out of Jim's bedroom. "What's going on?!"

"James freaked out." Tim responded.

"You want me to go get him back?"

"Actually, I think Burnie should go talk ta him."

Auburn was surprised. "Me?"

"He's still dealin' with 'da pain of losing his mudder, so 'da one he needs most right now is...his mudder."

"Well, okay. Keep your tails curled that I don't screw it up."

Auburn found Jim shaking inside the truck. He was weeping a bit. "James honey, you okay?"

"I can't do it! Everything is a reminder of her. When I'm in there, all I can think of is that she's gone. Just seeing her bed freaked me out. How can I live here anymore?!"

Auburn sat in the truck with him. She gave him an gentle hug and rubbed his back. "You're just focusing on the negative. Think of the happy moments! I noticed there was some marks on the kitchen wall where she was measuring your size as you grew."

"Yeah."

She kissed him on the cheek. "And the swing in your backyard."

"Heh! Yeah. I almost can knock it down with my weight now."

"And your Dizzy cartoon video collection. The pups are gonna love that."

"Meh. They're all VHS tapes. Who uses those anymore?"

"They'll also get to play with all of your old toys."

Jim chuckled. "Hey! Who says I'm done with them? I'm sorry Burnie. These are good memories yes, but they're also painful BECAUSE they're good. Just looking around that house makes me miss her more and it hurts!"

Auburn hugged the boy tight. "I'm sorry kitty. We'll just need to make sure there's some new happy memories for you. Do you think you'll be able to come in?"

"I dunno. Can I wait by the entrance until I'm ready?"

"Sure honey."

Wolford and Spots watched from the kitchen window.

Spots was worried. "I hope he can get past this."

"'Da house is full a painful memories now 'dat his mudders gone." Wolford replied. He then thought of an idea. "Y'know what? He needs at least one really good one!"

"So how do we do that?"

Wolford smiled at Spots. "Well...yer a girl...he's a boy. He ain't had his first kiss yet."

Spots was upset. "What?...No! I'm lesbian! You know that!"

"C'mon Viv! Just give 'da guy one kiss! 'Dat's all!"

"I'll puke!"

"No ya won't! I mean, ya may spit a bit afterwards. C'MON!"

"I just...I really like him and I don't want him to get the wrong message about us. He's my new best friend! Nothing more!"

"'Den tell him 'dat before ya kiss him."

"...Can it be on the cheek? I mean, we hug and hold paws sometimes. The cheek wouldn't be so bad."

"Look, I'm sorry Viv. I'm not gonna force ya into a situation yer not comfortable wit'. Just give it some thought."

Spots wanted Jim to be happy, but she also didn't want to give him the wrong impression. "...I'm not his girlfriend."

"I know dat. I know. I'll mind my own business and get back ta woik. I mean wo-orrrkah. Work! Ha I did it! Damn. 'Dey weren't here ta hear it."

Auburn held Jim's paw as they came back into the house. Jim stopped and leaned on the doorway.

Auburn hugged and kissed the boy cougar again. "If this is as far as you can go for now, you can wait for us here."

Spots watched as Jim stayed by the door. "Some cougar I am." Jim replied. "Afraid of my own house."

Spots had enough. "GRRRRAHH!" She grabbed Jim by the paw and pulled him inside. "C'mon! We're going into your bedroom!"

"Why?!"

"You'll find out. Just...whatever happens, we're just best friends! Nothing else! GOT IT?!"

"Yea! Whatever dude."

Auburn looked over at Tim. "What did you say to her?"

"Nuttin'! I just...made a suggestion."

Moments later, a very happy Jim came out of his bedroom and helped Tim and Auburn with cleaning out his mother's closet. "C'mon guys! These boxes won't store themselves!" He grabbed a box and started walking towards the storage shed. A huge smile on his face.

Spots came out of Jim's room wiping her mouth. "Well that was gross. I had to build up my nerve, but I went ahead and did it." Spots said. "To my surprise, I didn't even puke or spit!"

Auburn's eyes bulged out of her skull. Tim realized what she was thinking.

"No! No! No! It was just a kiss! A kiss!"

Epilogue Two: Stranger at the Funeral

 **Heavenly Meadows Church. Saturday, November 21st 9:45:am**

It was only a small amount of people that had arrived for Janet Catmull's funeral. The Wolford's had already arrived along with Terry Fangmeyer who had gotten to know Janet for a very short while before her passing. The pastor, a goat had talked to Jim before the ceremony to make him feel more at ease. Tim was trying to console a blubbering Terry who was apparently no good at funerals.

Auburn held Jim's paw as they sat down at the pew. Jim kept looking over his shoulder. Waiting for the aunt he hadn't seen in 12 years to finally arrive with his cousin Bobby. Auburn and James had gotten closer over the weeks. She was on maternity leave from the legal office and since Jim dropped out of school, he couldn't go back until the next semester in January. They'd spent many days together and Jim was finally getting comfortable with her as his new mother.

"Did you bring the speech?" Auburn asked Jim.

"It's on my phone, but...I don't think I can do it without breaking into a mess. I'm probably gonna go with the recording. Thanks for all your help Burnie."

"No problem. So...after this is all said and done are you gonna keep calling m-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Jim ran off to greet his aunt who had just entered the church.

"Aunt Carol!" Jim yelled as he ran to hug his aunt.

"James! Oh James! Look how big you've grown!" Carol said as she hugged and kissed her nephew.

"Told ya he grew up fast mom!" Bobby said from behind. It hadn't been Jim and Bobby's first meeting as they were both at the Clawhauser's wedding reception. "How are you holding up Jim?"

"I'm a lot better. Tim and Auburn have been great parents to me and I have a...well, kinda-sorta girlfriend who's helping me through this as well. She didn't wanna be here since she felt this was personal."

"That makes sense." Bobby replied.

Clara held the young cougar's paws. "Well James, I'm sure it's been very tough, but after the ceremony, the worst will be over and you can come back with me to Bunnyburrow!"

"WHAT?!" Jim yelled. "No! I'm happy with the Wolford's!"

"James, they're wolves! You need to be with family! With your...y'know...own kind."

Auburn stood up. "How DARE you! We love James as if he were our own flesh and blood! Janet gave him to us in her will and it's a good thing too because now he won't have to live with a biggot!"

"The only reason she gave him to you is because she couldn't find me!"

Jim got into her aunt's face. "Because YOU abandoned her in her hour of need! Sure, doing so helped her sober up and get a decent job and support me, but it's YOUR fault for losing all contact with her! She was your family!"

"She was a WHORE!"

Bobby was shocked. "Mom! Don't say those things!"

"It's true isn't it?! I couldn't take it anymore! I'm glad she turned her life around, but she made it so I never wanted to see her again!"

Jim was getting more and more upset. "You're a terrible sister and I don't want to be part of your family. My place is here with my pack!"

" Your PACK?! Oh brother. James, your place is with your bloodline!"

Wolford had enough. He finally separated the families out. "Hey, hey hey! 'Dis is a house of God, dammit! He wouldn't want ya yellin' in his place! Now look! We love Jim and and he wants ta stay with us and Janet gave us 'ta him in 'da will which means you have no legal right 'ta him! Ya didn't seem 'ta care about what happened ta him in da last twelve years and NOW you wanna take him? I 'tink you just feel guilty fer ditchin' her fer so long. Look...he still loves Bobby and despite you bad-mouthin' wolves, I still want you ta be part of his life. So why don't we all calm down and plant our butts in 'da pews? I know Janet wouldn't want us fightin'."

Clara felt ashamed of herself. "You're...you're right. I'm sorry. Bobby? Let's go sit down."

"Yes mom."

The funeral started. Despite the fallout, Clara did have some kind words for her sister. Terry tried to say a few words but couldn't stop bawling. Jim came up to the podium. He tried to speak, but started breaking down. Instead, he played the recording as he sobbed. Just as he went to sit down someone new entered the church. It was a female leopard. "M-May I approach the podium?" She asked the pastor.

"...You are here for the funeral of Janet Catmull?"

"Yes. I think she'd want me to be here today."

"Then please...come." The pastor urged her to speak.

The leopard spoke. "My name is Ariel Snow. I've...never met any of you and...I've never met Janet either."

"'Den what is she doin' here?" Wolford whispered to Auburn which resulted in him getting pinched to shut him up.

The leopard continued. "Despite that, Janet Catmull has changed my life forever. If you look at me, you can see a little bit of Janet in me."

James squinted and was immediately bowled over. "Your eyes!"

"Yes. I presume your Janet's son?"

"Yes."

"Twenty years ago, I lost my sight to a chemical accident. I had been in a world of darkness ever since. However, as of last week I gained my sight back. I could see my mother and father again. My husband. My... _SNIFF!_ my children who I could not even witness grow up! I saw so...so much that over time I thought I would never see again and it's all thanks to Janet Catmull! As you guessed James, I literally have your mother's eyes. As an organ donor, Janet has been able to live on in others like me. I hear her liver saved the life of a jaguar. So I came here today to not only thank the son of the woman who has changed my life, but to tell you she still lives on. Not only in your heart, but in other's. God bless Janet Catmull!"

There wasn't a dry eye in the church. Jim ran up and hugged the leopard. Thanking her for her story and of course, having a hard time not staring at her for too long. Seeing part of his mother again was overwheliming He had a dozen questions and she answered them all as best she could.

Ariel's speech had made Clara realize how selfish she had been and that she had misjudged her sister. She apologized for her behavior earlier and they all went out for an early lunch to get to know one another. In the end, it took a stranger to get two families to unite.

Epilogue Three: Happy Birth Day

 **Friday, December 17th 5:33am**

"Push,.baby push!" Wolford shouted.

"HHHNNGH! Shut up!" Auburn yelled back. The red wolf was in the stirrups and delivering her pups. A doe was helping deliver."

"Don't forget yer breathin' exercises!"

"Don't forget to get neutered!" Auburn snapped back.

James, who was in the room with them, laughed. "Ouch! Another burn from Auburn!"

"Shaddap son. What are ya doin' wit' 'dat kazoo and scroll anyway?!"

"You'll see. Burnie! Breathe!"

"Yeah!" Wolford replied. "Remember what we were taught! _Hee! Hee! Hoo! Hoo!_ "

Auburn tried it. " _Hee! Hee! Hoo! Hoo!_ RRRRRR! This sucks! Why don't they just come out?!"

Jim had an idea. "Oh! Do it like Friday the 13th!"

"Friday the what?!" Tim asked.

"You know? Those horror movies with Jason Boarhees? Whenever he's about to kill someone, this scary music comes on and it goes like... _Chee! Chee! Chee! Haa! Haa! Haa!_ "

Auburn tried it " _Chee! Chee! Chee! Haa! Haa! Haa!_ Unnnhh! Yea! I like that better! It's helping!"

They all did it together. " _Chee! Chee! Chee! Haa! Haa! Haa!_ "

"Here comes the first two!" said the doe

" _Chee! Chee! Chee! Haa! Haa! Haa!_ "

The first two pups slid out of Auburn. "Two girls!" The doe shouted.

Jim was disgusted by the birthing process. "Oh man! This is gross! It's a good thing my kinda-sorta girlfriend is a lesbian because I may turned off by vaginas for the rest of my life!"

"Shaddap!" Tim snapped "Givin' boith is a beautiful thing! Burnie you wanna give 'Dem 'Da names we discussed?"

"Yes!" She replied. "Amy and Terry."

"Fangs will be happy and so will yer mom, Burnie!"

The doe helped pull out another pup. "Here comes the next. It's another girl!...Oh dear."

Tim and Jim were worried. "Oh dear...what?""

"It's stillborn. I'm sorry."

Auburn cried. "Noooooo!"

Tim came over and rubbed her head. "It's okay baby. 'Dere's almost always a runt in 'da litter. 'Dis ain't uncommon at all."

Jim was getting upset. "Aren't you going to try and revive her?!"

"She died in the womb." The doe said. "There's nothing that can be done."

Jim swiped the pup out of the doe's hooves. "You're not even trying! Give her to me!"

"JAMES!" Auburn screamed through her tears. "Please! There's nothing that can be done!"

"Give 'dat pup back!" Tim yelled.

"Leave him be." The doctor said. "We need to focus on the rest."

While Auburn was pushing the other pups out, Jim tried his best to do CPR on the dead pup. "C'mon little gal! C'mon!" He pressed his thumb on the pups chest. "One one-thousand, TWO one-thousand!"

He then blew into the pups nose. Nothing.

Meanwhile, Auburn pushed out two more pups. "Two boys!" Tim yelled. "Robert or Bob after my fellow officer who sacrificed himself ta save 'dis stinkin' city and...what name do you want Burnie?"

"Nicholas. You know why."

"Good choice." Tim replied. They then heard one of the pups crying, but to their shock, it wasn't coming from near them, but the pup in Jim's arms.

Wolford could barely speak. "Jim! Y-Y...You didn't?!"

Jim turned around to show the runt of the litter. Alive and crying.

"JIM! I LOVE YOU!" Auburn cried out.

Tim fell to his knees. Tears falling like a waterfall."Jim!...You...you saved her! God bless you! You didn't give up! You didn't give up! Jim, that pup is as much yours as she is ours now. You name her."

Jim looked down at the pup and smiled. "Janet. Her name is Janet."

"Looks like we got two mo-OW!"

Auburn slapped the doe. "Why didn't you check the pup closer you quack?!"

"I'm sorry! A dead runt is so common, I didn't think she had JUST passed out! I'm very very sorry!"

"Hurry up and deliver the other two!" Auburn shouted back. She pushed as hard as she could until finally the last two pups arrived.

"Two boys!" The doe yelled.

Tim was happy. "Alright! Three vs. four! Boys win! Whaddya want ta name 'dem Burnie?"

Auburn looked at her son. "You name them James."

James was surprised. "Really? Okay. Let's see...this one is Rockford."

Tim was happy "Rockford! I love it! 'Da Rock! Rock and roll!"

"And this one is...Deathslayer!"

"...What?!" Auburn said.

"Yeah! That's the name of my character in these books I'm writing. Deathslayer! The slayer of death!"

Tim started to laugh, but Auburn was getting upset. "You re-name him right now young man!"

"Oh no ya don't Burnie! You let him name 'da pups and 'dat's what he chose. It's 'da least we can do for him savin' little Janet's life!"

Auburn looked at the doctor. "This is YOUR fault! Am I empty now?"

"Yes ma'am! All of your ultrasounds only showed seven pups."

Auburn leaned her head back and too a deep sigh. "Thank GOD! I'm done!"

"I'll clean them up, check their vitals and bring them back to you." The doctor replied.

"Just make sure they're all alive when you come back." Jim commented with a bit of snark. It made Tim and Auburn laugh.

Tim kissed his wife and rubbed her muzzle with his. "You did it baby! We got seven beautiful new pups added to our pack."

"WE did it!" Auburn replied. "Especially thanks to you Ja-"

Before she could finish, Jim blasted his kazoo in a trumpet announcement like sound.

Wolford didn't care for it. "OWW! My freakin' ears! What 'da hell James?!"

James then pulled out the scroll he brought. "Hear Ye! Hear Ye!"

"Oh brudder."

"Let it be known that on this day, my mother, Auburn Wolford has given birth to seven beautiful pups named, let's see here...Amy, Terry, Janet (thanks to me), Nicholas, Robert, Rockford and last but not least, Deathslayer!"

"We're gonna have a talk about that one!" Auburn replied.

"With seven new pups in the house, I will no longer be calling Auburn Wolford 'Burnie' or 'Ma'am', but 'Mom', the title she has well earned. She has shown me nothing but love and compassion these past seven weeks and to deny her that title any longer would be an insult. Plus the pups would just get confused."

Auburn started to cry. "Ohhh! James!"

"My blood mother will be now known as 'Momma' to avoid any confusion."

He took the scroll down and took a deep breath. His massive grief had finally passed and he felt like he had some closure in his life. " _SIGH!_ My mother is dead. Long live my mother. Congratulations mom."

Auburn was crying and waving for James to come over to her. "Come here you wonderful man! Say it again!"

"Say what mom?"

"EEEEEEE!"

They all got into a big group hug. Auburn could not stop crying tears of joy. It was later revealed that since Janet was stillborn for a short time, she had lost blood to her brain and would grow up mentally challenged. It only made James and the other Wolford's love and care for the pup even more. James wouldn't say it in front of the other pups, but Janet was his favorite.

Oh, and Deathslayer too of course.


End file.
